One Day  Two Cases
by Yogalicious
Summary: House's life has become better. Chase's life has become worse. House has Cuddy. Cameron has left Chase. House goes to therapy. Chase is not looking for help. Then there is also the case Amy!...House/Chase mentorship, a bit House/Nolan and a bit Huddy
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my new [H]OUSE story. It takes place after the Season 6 Finale. House and Cuddy are together. Thirteen's gone, which means House is left with an male-team. I focused mainly on House and Chase, but there are House/Cuddy and House/Wilson as well. I find it interesting that House's life becomes better and Chase's is upside down, because he killed a man and his wife left him.

English isn't my native language, so be patient on the spelling and grammar-issue. I hope some day I'm able to write a text without any mistakes, but for now this is all I've got ;-)

Have fun! And here we go ...

* * *

ONE DAY – TWO CASES

"Good morning Dr. Cuddy!" House whispered as he placed a kiss on Cuddy's cheek after he'd woken up next to her in the king-size bed.

Cuddy opened her eyes slowly and looked into his light blue "Good morning Dr. House!"

"You're ready to face a new day?" Every morning she would ask him that question since they started this whole 'thing'. House would never admit that they were in a relationship. He called it just _the thing_ they had run together and she accepted. She thought it did not matter as they called it, as long as it felt good.

"No. But I'm ready to face this …." Houses breath was heavy as he started to kiss her and let his hand slide along her hips.

"So we're good?" she whispered.

"Yeah, we're good!" he added and began to place kisses all the way down her face to her neck, down to her breasts.

"House!" she shrieked but was able to control her voice, because she didn't want to wake Rachel up. The child was just beside her and slept peacefully and deeply.

"Yeah Dr. Cuddy?" He asked with a seductive voice and leaned over her.

"Hold on Rachel's in the bed with us! We can't … "

"Yesterday we could…" he stated.

She blushed as she thought of last night.

"And I told you this was a onetime … Oh" She had to breathe deeply, as he tenderly touched her.

"Sure a onetime…?" He asked with a mischievous look.

"Absolutely sure. I have to get ready. Maria's coming in an hour and I've got a meeting at 10." And at the end of the sentence, she was out of bed and out on the way to the shower.

"And you have clinic-hours to do! And later you've got an appointment with Nolan" She yelled from the bathroom into the bedroom.

House sighed and turned to Rachel, who was lying next to him. "You should think sleeping with your boss actually make things easier not harder …" he told the little girl.

"House I've heard that!" Cuddy said while she stepped back into the bedroom, now only wearing a towel. "And don't talk to her like that. She's a bit too young to face the problems of House-Land. Come on let's get ready!"

With that he pushed himself out of the bed and limped into the bathroom "You're the boss!"

"I know, "she smiled.

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

"Wilson" House shouted when he saw his best friend in the hospital, who chatted with the nurse at the reception.

"Good morning!" Wilson responded and looked at the former cranky doctor. He smiled at him and Wilson noticed, „You're happy!"

"Don't pee yourself." House said, but kept smiling anyway.

"I'm just saying it's actually nice to see you enjoying life for once." Wilson shrugged. "Cuddy's good for you! And you know it." He pointed at him.

House was a bit annoyed and maybe felt a bit humiliated, "Stop it! It's a nice distraction from dealing."

"An at least two-month distraction by now. It's good House! Don't try to deny it by pretending you don't give a damn."

Wilson's self-righteousness wasn't going to freak House out. He dealt with it the past two months, hell he was used to it for the last twenty years.

"Yeah! Yeah! I know I'm a complete different person. I'm nice, caring and just adorable. Nolan's almost freaked out about it last week, just like you did the last two months."

"I figured he would be enthusiastic. Maybe he thinks it's all his success." Wilson's look turned serious, "I'm glad you're seeing him again. He's good for you too."

House rolled his eyes. "Cuddy's a bit too eager about it. But it did get me two months off of clinic duty."

Cuddy had a few rules about how _this thing_ would work. One of them was he had to continue therapy. And of course stay off from Vicodin and he had to control his alcohol input.

"Oh that's why you down here!" Wilson remembered that House had told him about the arrangement. He kept seeing Nolan and she gave him two months off from clinic duty.

"Today you gonna be back to actually do your job! I'm sure Nurse Jeffrey will be thrilled to have you back." Wilson smiled.

"I'm sure the little freak has reserved me the best crackbrained patients since day one. But I'm prepared." House smirked. "My team will cover at least three hours a day."

"Too bad Thirteen's gone," Wilson sighed, "You could have gotten all your hours per day covered."

"She'll be back and then she's going to do a week of my hours. Just because I'm that good!" After a while considering he added, "Maybe I could make Chase do her present hours now as well."

"I thought Chase is on vacation."

"No he isn't."

"But he and Cameron planed it a year ago. Thought he would be glad to visit his home country again. He wasn't there for almost seven years, wasn't he?"

He remembered the two newlywed doctors planned to spend their honeymoon a year after their marriage as a one-year anniversary. He thought it was cute, still thought it is. But now it was just sad. Cameron left and Chase stayed, again working for House. It was weird no one actually knew why they split up. Some people thought Chase had an affair, some kept believing the problem still had to be Cameron's old crush on House. And a bunch of people didn't even know they were married. Wilson didn't press the issue because he knew how crushing a divorce could be, even without speculations running around behind your back why it didn't last.

"He said now that Cameron's gone there's no point in going. He just wanted to show her the beautiful Outback with all its furry shy Wombats and punching Kangaroos. Maybe there're more little furry blonde annoying Chases too. No wonder she left."

"That's just sad. And you're just mean." Wilson felt bad for the Aussie. But he could understand why the young doctor canceled the trip, even if it was a trip home it also was supposed to be their honeymoon. "I guess no one's thrilled to go to a honeymoon alone. It has to be hard for him. He did really love her."

"Yeah! Wilson you should know! Mr. Divorce himself." House grabbed a blue chart from the reception-table. "By the way how's the already first Ex-Mrs. Wilson soon to be next Ex-Mrs. Wilson 0.2? Still putting the milk in the door of the refrigerator?" he asked with a smirk while observing the chart.

"No way am I telling you." Wilson turned to walk away. "But thanks for your concern. Milk's still well- tempered and yummy." He added heading for the clinic-exit with a smirk on his face.

"Too much information Jimmy!" House shouted at Wilson.

Wilson winked him a good-bye, leaving the clinic.

"Ok. Let's face idiot Nr. one of today!" House said while heading to exam-room four.

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

The Team, currently a male-team, was assembled in the diagnostic office. Foreman was reading a book about brain stimulation therapy by different mental illnesses, Taub was texting with his wife or other women, you never knew for sure and Chase was sitting on one of the chairs in the corner of the office with the back of his head resting on the glass wall, his eyes closed. If he hadn't played with the pen in his hand, House would have thought he was asleep.

"Good morning Ladies!" House greeted them with a smirk.

Foreman looked up and put his book down on the table rolling his eyes at the ladies comment. Taub quickly let his phone slide into his lab-coat pocket. Never would House be able to get his cell phone and interfere in his private life again. At least not today, the short doctor thought. Chase only opened one eye and looked in the direction of his boss, but otherwise didn't stir.

"We've got a case?" Taub and Foreman asked at the same time.

"So I guess my team's ready to play!" House smirked and put three charts on the conference table. "37 year old woman with an ugly infected burn on her left thigh."

"And she's very pretty." Taub said as he took one of the charts.

"Why would she be pretty?" House asked.

"Because burns are not really interesting diagnosis, unless the patient is interesting. And because of your newly blossoming sexuality you might be interested in her." Taub observed dryly.

"Thank you for mentioning my sex life!" House grinned. "But believe me when I tell you, our Dean of Medicine has enough attributes to keep me occupied for let's say at least two more months."

"Then what's the abnormality?" Foreman asked while scanning one of the charts on his own.

"Oh!" House didn't want to spoil that. "That would be the one hundred million dollar question."

"Her white blood cells are elevated." Taub pointed out.

"That's because of the infection, genius!" House took the last chart from the table and turned around looking in Chase's direction. "You - my last remained pretty employee - you've canceled your vacation. Act like it and start working!" With that he threw the chart at Chase who couldn't catch it. The chart fell to the floor and Chase had to get up to get it. He sighed and took the chair next to Foreman starting to read.

"She's got the burn for three weeks?" Chase asked shocked.

"That's long." Foreman added amazed.

"Way too long." Taub agreed.

"So what causes bad wound-healing?" House asked while adding sugar into his coffee.

"Diabetes." Foreman suggested.

"Blood sugar's normal. Could be fungal infection." Taub guessed.

"The other doctor's should have ruled that out." Chase said turning the pages in the charts only to find just one completed sheet. He glared at House. "There are no other doctors."

"Okay Chase I get it you like to pretend to be on vacation, but expecting others' should do your job while actually you're not on said vacation is just annoying and bad-mannered."

Chase rolled his eyes. "All I'm saying is that fungal infection would be the first guess. Couldn't know you were the first doctor she consulted."

"House! Why we're taking this case?" Foreman asked. The other doctors knew it was suspicious for their boss to take a case which wasn't at least transferred from one other doctor who would've ruled out the most likely possibilities.

"What? I'm not allowed to take a case for my own department?" House faked an offended face. "Sorry if I broke some rule! But this really nice woman I met in the clinic needs our help."

"You were in the clinic? - On your own? - And got us a case?" Foreman asked, adding a pause after each sentence.

"Sounds ridiculous, if you pronounce it this way."House had to admit.

"So you're doing clinic hours again." Taub stated. "Means either Cuddy broke up with you, or you're actually passed the two month line of your relationship."

Chase looked at House and smiled slightly "Congratulations House!" Then he held out his hand to his other two colleagues and took the money they reluctantly gave him.

House smirked at that. Of course the young doctor had run a bet.

"Thank you Dr. Chase for actually believing I'm able to pass two months in something like Taub calls a relationship."

"Don't get too excited." Chase retorted. "I figured, if Cuddy had broken up with you, you certainly wouldn't be doing clinic hours. I think you actually would annoy Wilson or one of us. And let us be part of your misery."

"You have me all figured out!" He smiled at Chase. "But guess what Dr. Chase; I can always annoy you, even if I'm not miserable. Go get the patients' history! And do the blood- work!"

Chase got up and went on his way.

"So I take it you took the case because she was your first patient today. And now that we have a case Cuddy let you off the hook. Nice move House!"

"Three week old burn; It has to be interesting at some point, don't you think?" House smirked while stepping into his office.

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

* * *

Thanks foe reading! I hope I can post the next chapter soon ...

Reviews are welcome!


	2. 2 Meeting Amy

Okay here's the second chapter. I used some lines from an episode of season one (Love Hurts). Sad but true but I don't own [H]OUSE therefore. If I would, I'm not sure if I wouldn't call it [C]HASE instead. ;-)

Chase meets Amy, the departments new patient...

have fun, and thanks for your interest in my story!

* * *

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

"Hello, my name's Dr. Robert Chase and I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Chase entered the hospital room and took a seat next to the patients' bed. The young women glanced at the young doctor and greeted him with a smile. She studied him closely; he was sweet, though he seemed a little arrogant. Her eyes fell on his name plate. His name seemed vaguely familiar to her. But Amy knew many people because of her job.

She had her foot elevated with a cushion so that the wound got some air.

"Hi I'm Amy. And yes Doc, you can ask me whatever you like, as long as it is personal." She had never been a wallflower, and she knew how to appreciate a good flirt. She smiled at him.

Chase was a little taken aback, and he was uncertain due to her extremely open character. However, he knew that his task would be easy. People like Amy had no problem talking openly about their medical history.

"Okay, Amy!" Chase began, using her first name after she introduced herself by using it. He asked her a few questions about her health and her family.

He was right, it was easy, and having collected all the necessary information about Amy's entire medical history, including the medical history of her immediate family members, he started to observe the burn on her thigh. It was red and shimmered on the basis of antiseptic ointment that was given by the nurse.

He turned and looked into her eyes, she blushed slightly. Chase suddenly had the feeling of a Déjà Vu. Already at the beginning, Amy was familiar to him even though he did not know how he knew her. Instinctively, he thought of Cameron. Maybe Amy was an acquaintance of her. Maybe he knew her from the wedding. Suddenly his eye fell again on her burn.

The burn and Amy! ….

From that moment, he knew who she was. He remembered '_It was a long time ago! … I was seeing this woman … a Banker, … and turns out she liked to be burnt.' _He had told his colleagues once. It felt like an eternity had passed.

"How did you get that nasty burn?" He tried to sound normal.

"It's stupid really." She even blushed more, before she shyly asked "We know each other, right?" Chase noticed she was watching him now more intense. "You're kind of look familiar."

Chase felt uncomfortable, "I don't think so." He cleared his throat. He did not know why he didn't want to admit the fact that he had also recognized her. "Sorry, but I think I have a nondescript face."

"We should turn our focus on the burn." He tried to distract, "You said it was kind of stupid how you got it. I'd like to know how; maybe it's important for the diagnosis."

She finally turned her face away from his and looked at her thigh.

"Please!" Chase tried to get the information he needed and he didn't only thought it was diagnostically important. Of course he thought of the past with her and her preferences then.

Amy sighed and searched for the right answer. "All right, I was playing with a candle while watching TV. I wasn't paying attention and suddenly my cat, Boner, jumped on the couch and the candle dropped. I put ice on it immediately but I guess it didn't help much."

He knew that this was a big fat lie. '_Everybody lies._' And Amy knew that he knew. But fortunately, both were not ready to go to the old topic.

Nevertheless, he put out the next question, "Why didn't you go straight to the hospital? It must've hurt like hell."

He was aware that he could lure her out of the reserve, when he asked her that, but he needed to know how bad the pain had been. He had an inkling of why the pain hadn't been strong enough.

"No, actually it didn't hurt that much." Her voice sounded like she was disappointed in some kind of weird way.

But he had no intension to go there, so he only put on a frown and asked her, "And now, is it hurting now?"

"Not as much as I expect it to." Again, Amy started to blush a deep pink, like she felt humiliated by admitting that. He thought it was kind of cute. He remembered the countless discussions of earlier, in which he tried to tell her that what she did wasn't good for her.

"Thanks Amy, I'll take some blood and let you rest for a while." Chase took the syringe and did his job very gently and Amy was grateful that he wasn't going to asked her more questions. Back when he learned of her affection, and she realized that he could not understand her, she felt a little strange; a little humiliated.

When he was finished he got up and went on his way to the door. Amy thought for a moment before saying his name, "Dr. Chase!" Again a short pause followed. He looked so damn sweet, so she decided to ask him, "You know we've met a long time ago, don't you?"

Her eyes reflected nervousness and hope; Chase couldn't help it, "Yeah, Amy I know."

Then he walked out of the room but could hear her yell, "Robbie! And you know that you don't have a nondescript face!" She rested her head on her pillow and sighed "I've never-ever seen a face like that again."

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

I hope you liked the chapter!

Reviews are [N]ICE!


	3. 3 Diferential Diagnosis I

Here comes chapter 3. I know it's a short one. Sorry about that!

It's a Diferential Diagnose Chapter. But of course with House it's never only about the patient...

Hope you like it.

* * *

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

"Patient got some nerve-damage." Chase informed the team as he entered the diagnostic office. Taub and Foreman looked surprised, for which reason he immediately gave them an explanation.

"She feels no pain, or at least not much." The Australian continued,"She said she would have expected more pain. That's why she came to the hospital." He knew that she had not expressed it this way, but hey, he knew her! He suspected that maybe Amy was more concerned about having to give up her thrilling life-style, than to have actually something seriously wrong.

"What?" Taub seemed a bit puzzled.

Foreman, in turn, tried to understand what his colleagues just implied, "You sound as though she had hoped to feel more pain."

Chase shrugged his shoulders, and went to the mini-kitchen to fetch some coffee.

"She actually said to you that she wanted it to hurt more?" Taub was absolutely baffled.

House looked pleased, "Wow that's something!" Turning to Foreman he said,"See I told you a three week old burn had to be interesting."

Then he turned to Chase, who just took a sip of coffee. "She's into some weird stuff, isn't she?"

Chase shook his head thoughtfully. "I don't know. She's nice and obviously sick but I've got the impression she's concerned about it not hurting as bad as she expected it to hurt. But on the other hand maybe she's just afraid something's really wrong with her." In his heart he wished he would be right with that assumption.

House found it all fascinating, "So, our patient has told, she would like to have more pain."

"No! She didn't phrase it exactly like that." Chase did not know why he had the feeling of having to defend Amy.

"But you assume that this is what the patient really means?

"No! I don't assume anything. All I'm saying is I think she's anxious. Come on guys you would be concerned too if it would happen to you." Chase tried to defuse the situation which had become a strange assumption that the patient was some kind of freak.

"Well, to be unable to feel pain, or less of it? Um, let me think! Yeah! – That would totally freak me out!" House mocked Chase about his last statement.

The young doctor rolled his eyes and took place at the table. He sipped his coffee again, in order to escape the gaze of the others. He was afraid maybe someone, like House, would figure out that the girl was the one he used to date. He knew Taub didn't know about the whole dominatrix-case a few years ago, so he was safe. Foreman on the other hand had met Annette and he knew that Chase once had a relationship with a girl who liked it _really hot_.

House observed him and noticed his discomfort. "Chase what's the story?" He finally asked knowing something was going on.

"No story!" Chase now held Houses gaze, but didn't last long. Before he started to blush he turned and faced Foreman, "Shouldn't we focus on the fact that she can't feel pain?"

"Oh that's good!" House boohooed, "Distraction, by mentioning diagnostically relevant issues! Classic!"

Chase smirked at his boss because he knew House wouldn't ignore it.

And he didn't, "So, nerve-damage. Huh?" House looked at Chase, "What does it tell us?"

But Foreman was the one who answered, "Must be neurological."

"Foreman, gold star for you!" House turned to the Neurologist, "Of course it's the brain! Go do the CT-scan.", he ordered. "And take the pain-specialist with you!" He pointed with his cane at Chase who looked annoyed, but pleased that he could finally escape.

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

_Bye; cu!_


	4. 4 A CTScan and a Shopping List

Thanks for the reviews! I'm happy and I really had much fun writing this little story!

I can tell you there will be no Chamy. ;-) I think Chase is not ready for a new relationship. The case itself is only a means to an end. House is a medical drama, ergo a medical case must be there. It is useful to get someone from Chase's past if you want to write about him. And the fact that someone takes pain well, fits perfectly in a [h]ouse history! ;-)

In later chapters, we will also hear Houses opinion on this subject. There will be a long conversation with Nolan. But enough of that ...

just read and hopfully enjoy the next chapter ...

* * *

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

"Amy, please hold still!" Dr. Foreman's voice came from the speakers. He sounded arrogant and not really nice, but Amy didn't mind. Of course she was a bit nervous.

"It doesn't take long; just a few minutes!" There was the sweet warm voice from Chase. Amy immediately felt better and calm.

"So why aren't you on vacation?" Forman asked Chase, watching him from the side.

"Seriously?" Chase asked back, his face expression sad and a little puzzled.

"I mean I get it you're not feeling comfortable about going to Australia. But still, you could have gone anywhere else." The dark doctor pressed the issue.

"And do what?" Chase asked annoyed, "Celebrating my divorce?" His voice sounded thin and hurt.

"Sorry, Chase I didn't meant to banter." Foreman tried to defend himself, "It's just… You look like you could use a break from … "He was not quite sure what to say now. Foreman once had tried to talk to his colleagues about his difficult situation. This had not quite worked out as well as he had hoped. To be honest, he wasn't, what you would call a comforter. As Foreman could come up with nothing, Chase finished his thoughts for him.

He sounded bitter and disappointed, "From what? … Life?"

The despair of his colleagues, led Foreman to feel sorry about the young doctor, "Chase! I'm sorry!"

"You've already said that." Chase huffed but calmed down immediately, "Listen Foreman! It's okay. I'm okay! It's just … I don't want to talk about it. Not now and maybe never."

Foreman looked at him and nodded, only to bring it up once again, "But when you feel okay to finally talk about, which I recommend by the way, you know how to find me; All right?"

"Thanks Foreman I appreciate it."Chase tried to sound less annoyed as he actually was. He wondered how often he had to beat House to finally find his peace that he wanted and needed to process or to forget.

After a while looking at the monitors Chase stated, "There's nothing on the Scan. Let's get her out!"

Suddenly Amy began to scream, "Ahhh, …. Oh my God!"

By the time Foreman and Chase were by her side she was crying and sobbing.

"Amy, what is it?" Chase asked his voice full of concern. Foreman frowned.

"I'm so sorry!" Amy cried, "I'm really sorry!"

"It's all right Amy! Nothing we can't take care of!"Chase assured her as he saw what had happened "Don't worry, everything's okay!"

"Nothing's okay, Robbie!" She shrieked. "I just shit myself in front of you!"

He didn't retort anything nice and comfortingly to her, because there was no point in doing; she had already blacked out.

"Amy?"He touched her shoulder. He looked at Foreman, "She's unconscious."

"Robbie?" Foreman asked completely flabbergasted.

Chase only sighed looking at Amy.

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

"You've time for Lunch?" House asked as he entered Cuddy's office.

"Oh sorry. But the board is meeting in 15 minutes." Cuddy answered with sad eyes, "Can I get a rain check?"

House sat down on the chair in front of her desk, "No. I'll go with Wilson then."

With that Cuddy leaned back and started to pout a bit.

"What? I'm hungry." House said "Not being on narcotics turns my appetite up." He shrugged.

"That's good." Cuddy smiled

"How's the case going?" Cuddy asked while checking her e-mails, „Something interesting so far?"

"Could be!" House wasn't going to be specific. He wouldn't risk that she sent him back to the clinic for today. As long as he had a case he would be save. "I'm not sure yet. But I think Chase is going to have a lot of fun with it."

"Why's that?" Cuddy looked puzzled.

"Not sure yet." House had to admit. But he was convinced that his young employee was hiding something. House was like a lie detector, he could smell lies like a dog a squirrel in the thicket. And just like a dog, he would pounce on it and play with joy, so long as until the victim collapses.

Apparently Cuddy noticed that he just thought of something funny. She did not know why, but somehow it made her nervous, so she tried to interrupt him.

"House you've got actually something to tell me? Or you're just checking up on me."

House smirked at her, "Dr. Cuddy I'm always checking you up."

"Good!" She smiled, and her nervousness disappeared. "You could do me a favor!"

"It depends. What comes out for a benefit for me?" He asked.

"Dinner with me and Rachel tonight." She offered.

House just frowned. "If there were nice well-rounded melons for dessert we could talk about it."

Cuddy noticed, of course that his eyes fixed her boobs.

"Okay than! I need you to go shopping. Here's the list." She smiled at him and he took the little paper scanning it quickly.

"There are no Melons on this list, Dr. Cuddy!" He challenged her.

She smirked and told him, "Don't worry, I'm always keeping some at home. You never know whose coming."

"Naughty."

"When's your appointment with Nolan? Five o'clock?" She looked him in the eyes.

"Yes Mom. You should now, since you're arranging them." He pointed out, while he went thru her purse looking for money.

"I'm just trying to be supportive." She defended herself "I know you don't like to go, but it's good for you."

He sighed and stated the obvious, "You mean it's good for you!" He shoved 20 $ from her purse into his trousers followed by the shopping list.

"Okay maybe it's good for me in a kind of way." She didn't deny it at least, but added, "But I would say it's good for us."

"So we're good?" He asked.

"Yeah, House we're good!" She smiled at him as he limped to the door. "See you later, House."

"Yeah, see you later." He said.

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

* * *

Thanks for reading and perhaps reviewing!


	5. 5 Differential Diagnosis II

Hi everybody! Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

I know Chases life doesn't look so bad at all for the moment, but hey, since when is it not bad to work for House and to live in divorce. Both together can really cause a problem. And the fact that you are a murderer clouds the mind also... We'll see ...

So we've got another symptom, that means we've to do another DDX! And here's what needs to happen ...

* * *

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

The Team and House were sitting in the conference room brooding over the new symptom.

"So people, what causes slow wound-healing, nerve-damage and what was the last one?"

"Loss of bowel-control." Chase answered like on autopilot.

"Right." House said and turned to look at the Neurologist, "Foreman, you used your scary voice over the intercom again? I told you patients get scared in there and wet themselves if you're acting rude."

"She didn't seem anxious to me." Foreman said rolling his eyes at his bosses comment. In attempt to deflect from the mention of his poor doctor-patient reports, he thoughtless added, "What do you think, _R o b b i e_?" He pronounced the short version of the first name of his colleague extra sweet. "I'm sure you can read Amy's emotions better than I."

Chase froze and didn't dare to look at his boss or his co-workers. He knew from the moment Amy used his nickname in the presence of Foreman, he wouldn't be able to conceal the shared acquaintance in front of him, but he never thought Foreman would rat him out so fast and sneaky.

"Why are you calling him Robbie?" Taub jumped into the conversation out of pure curiosity, and right away. They never used first names, and certainly no nicknames.

"She wasn't afraid of Foreman." Chase tried to change the topic. He knew it wouldn't work, but an attempt could not hurt. He was surprised that Taub was the one who did not want to leave the topic. However, precisely because of his penetrating nature, he had gotten the job. And even Chase had suggested to House, to keep Taub then. If he had known how the world would look today, he would have hesitated at that time maybe a little more. But now, he could only sit here and watch the accident happen.

"Why would you call him Robbie?" Taub asked again.

Just as Chase wanted to say that it doesn't matter, House began to interfere. Chase stared at House in disbelief, even though he knew that it was only a matter of time before his boss would meddle.

House smirked and took his chance of going deeper into it, "Yeah, Foreman why suddenly so tenderly using Nicknames?" He stared at Chase and was obviously keen about reading his mind.

"He's just messing with me. Don't go into this." Chase shifted in his chair, "Maybe it's some autoimmune defect." He felt desperate to go back to the patient-topic.

House faked a puzzled look, but wasn't going to turn it down, "Why would an autoimmune defect cause switching to first name basis rather than formal title?"

"Not Foreman! The patient; Auto Immune defect can cause all of her symptoms." Chase was visibly annoyed about this stupid situation. "Maybe Crohn's disease." was his suggestion that he offered with a grim expression. Holding said expression, he glared at Foreman.

Foreman got the hint and supported his co-worker to go on with the differential, "Doesn't cause the bad wound-healing."

"Maybe her bad immune system caused the infection. Her immune system could be so weak because of the Crohn's disease, that a simple burn could turn into such a problem." Chase calmed a little, because the differential diagnosis finally started.

Foreman agreed, "Could be. We should give her antibiotics. They should stop the symptoms and treat the infection as well."

"I'm thinking of cancer." Taub suddenly interrupted, "We should take a look at her intestines as well. Maybe a tumor in her large intestine caused the diarrhea."

"Great!" House said. "So we give her IV – antibiotics and do a coloscopy."

Chase felt relieved. He rose from his chair and wanted to say that he would do it. But House had another idea of how this conversation would end.

He leaned back in his chair and blocked Chase's way with his cane to stop him from leaving.

"Now, we can finally focus on the Nickname issue." His voice sounded much too excited for Chase's liking.

"Great!" Chase sighed when he realized that his escape plan went wrong. "I just told you, Foreman just wanted to annoy me. That's all."

"Foreman never wants' anybody to get annoyed; except my humble self of course." House smirked, and to stay on topic he addressed his coworker using some fictional nickname, "Am I right, Erica?"

"Sure." Foreman grumbled. But he wasn't going to take all of his bosses punishment and to deflect again he just went for the truth, "The patient called Chase Robbie. I thought it was kind of cute." Foreman knew, of course, exactly what he would achieve. He gave his boss additional flint, which House of course would certainly use against Chase. And Chase, for his part, knew as well.

Foreman saw Chase's jar drop and immediately felt bad, "Sorry, Chase!" He shrugged, looking at his friend. Maybe he felt really sorry, but Chase only could think of, how he's going to pay Foreman back.

"It's not cute, it's interesting." House's curiosity was fully awoken by now.

"Why would it be interesting? It's my name." Chase huffed.

"No your name is Chase." House made his point.

"I do have a first Name." Chase retorted.

"Of course your Mummy called you _Robbie_." House faked a whiny voice.

"My mom never called me that." Chase sounded quite annoyed, with a much thicker accent than usually.

"No you're right she called you Bastard." House challenged the young doctor. His look completely focused on Chase's eyes which became a mixture of disbelieve, hurt and annoyance at the same time.

"House!" Foreman used his deep warning voice he often did on his boss. Like, you would warn your dog when he pees on your carpet. Then he turned to face the other doctor who was still facing House, "Chase, I'm sorry." Chase didn't flinch and didn't respond to the apology either.

"Yes Chase," House said. "Foreman's sorry he caused you this humiliating conversation about your Name and Mummy-issues." Foreman's shoulder slumped and he really did feel bad about how this turned out.

But House had really fun, "and on top, he spilled the beans about you knowing our '_Miss. I like it when it hurt'_." He clarified with a smirk on his face.

"Whaat?" That interrupted Chase's angry stare-contest he obviously felt to take with his boss. "Why would I know her?" He almost burst into a nervous laugh.

"Oh come on Robert, no one calls you by such a sweet Nickname if they just met you. There has to be a history." He was sure about that.

"Sorry House but there's no history." He started to babble, "Amy was freaked out because of what had happened and she was kind of humiliated and weak. Before she passed out she told me she was sorry that she couldn't control herself and called me Robbie. She knew my first name and because of her delusion and weakness and the fainting she may have thought my nick-name's Robbie. It's no big deal and even if we would know each other," he had the urge to add, "it wouldn't be any of your business."

House smiled and thought this was even better than mocking Wilson. Chase tried so hard to conceal something that it bordered almost on Comic, and Foreman looked as though he would prefer to disappear into the ground in attemp to escape. If House wouldn't be who he was he might had had perhaps even compassion for his employees. But House was House. And he couldn't pass this nice opportunity to harass his team.

He just wanted to add another witty remark about Chase, as suddenly his look turned into a frown.

"Wait! She passed out?" His voice was serious. "Neither of you mentioned that before." He looked back and forth between Chase and Foreman.

"Because it isn't that important," Forman clarified.

"I'd like to find out what's important or not on my own, thanks Dr. Foreman." House looked now at the Neurologist starting a new glaring-contest.

Chase took his chance to duck out, "I'll go and administer the antibiotics." And he was about to flee the room when House smirked and then turned to Taub, "Okay. Taub help him and do the coloscopy." While the short man headed for the door he continued, "And Chrisi," of course, Taub wouldn't be spared, "please make notes about what the two talk."

Taub sighed, "Because this could be medical important."

"Could be! You'll never know." He clarified.

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I hope I'm able to post a new chapter in the evening or tomorrow morning,...

Stay tuned and if you like: review ;-)


	6. 6 The Coloscopy

Okay here's the next chapter.

Taub and Chase are doing the coloscopy! How's that going?

Read and find out…..

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

"Hello Amy! How are you?" Chase asked as he entered Amy's room.

"Thanks." He noted and recognized that she still had a problem with what had happened. Her eyes reflected confusion and discomfort. He smiled at her and told her with his expression that it doesn't matter.

She smiled and then recognized Taub, "Who are you?"

Her voice sounded kind of snippy and Chase wondered whether Amy was probably disappointed that he was not alone. He was glad, for sure. He did not feel strong enough to bring order to deal with the common past. Hell, he was not even able to arrange his feelings for Cameron at the moment. In any case, he didn't want a single chance of a new relationship. Not even Sex interested him at the time. He knew that a low libido could be a sign of depression, but he was good at ignoring.

"Hello I'm Dr. Chris Taub. I'm a colleague of Dr. Chase and Dr. Foreman."He held out his hand for her to shake, "And please don't call me Chrisi." He had the urge to add which caused Chase to blush.

"Hi!" Amy said shaking Taubs' hand. "And why would I do that?"She didn't get it why he thought she would use a Nickname for him.

"Never mind; Are you feeling up to go for a little ride in our fastest wheelchair of the hospital?" Chase asked.

"If you're the one behind me pushing, Robbie," she said using a soft voice, "any time."

"Ähm … please don't call me that." Chase whispered while he helped her in the wheelchair.

"Oh okay." She sounded surprised, "I remember you used to love me calling you that."

Taub started to listen carefully and a big smirk covered his face. His hand went to his lab coat in attempt to grab a pencil.

"What is it with you guys and hating your names?" Amy asked.

"Don't really know." Chase answered and then turned to his colleague who still held his pencil in one hand, "Taub! You aren't actually writing down notes, are you?"

"Ähm .. Course not!" Taub stuttered and immediately put the pencil back in its place.

They stayed silent on the way to the room where they would do the test. Taub new House was right. Amy and Chase knew each other. That was sure!

"So I guess it you know Dr. Chase?" Maybe he wasn't making notes, but he clearly had no intension to quit interfering.

"Why would you assume that?" Amy asked noticing his curiosity.

"You said he used to love it when you called him Robbie." Taub clarified.

"Ah! Nicely observed, Dr. Chris was it?" Amy looked up to see his face.

"Dr. Taub." He amended, "So you two are friends?"

Chase who was doing the test tried to interrupt the conversation concerning him, "Amy, you shouldn't talk during the procedure."

She had to smile at his helpless attempt, "Robb – Robert, calm down, I'm not going to tell him we used to date."

Chase shook his head in disbelieve. He clearly was more than just annoyed she just revealed this part of their history. He also knew House would now be a pain in the ass.

"So I see, you're still the private person you used to be eight years ago."

'Great even more information', Chase thought.

"I'm not a private person. I'm just not getting the point of revealing my personal stuff."He declared. "I guess you're one of these people who get their own blog on internet." He added.

"No blog, but I'm a twitter-head." Amy confessed. Chase sighed and shook his head in confusion. He never understood people who liked to post their whole life and feelings on internet.

Taub was enjoying this whole situation. He looked at Amy and tried to read her emotions towards Chase. As he did he just noticed something was awkward. She seemed to much relaxed, okay she was on Pain-killers, but she had to feel something.

"Sorry Amy to interrupt, but are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah! I'm all right considering my ex just shoved a camera up my butt." She blurted out.

"Sorry about that." Chase said.

Taub went on with his asking, "You feel anything? Pressure; pain; something?"

"No, I'm fine." Amy stated, "Why? Is everything okay?" She became a bit nervous.

"I don't think so." Taub confessed. Then he asked her, as he stepped to the end of the table, „Amy could you please wiggle your toes for me!"

"Sure!" She said. But as she couldn't do the task she looked confused and ready to cry. "Hey what's going on?" She breathed hard, "I can't feel my legs!"She was in a full blown panic and looked at Chase, "Robbie what's wrong with me?" She pleaded.

"Paralysis." Taub whispered to Chase.

"I don't know Amy."Chase looked as shocked as she, "But we'll figure it out." He assured her.

"I'm afraid, Robbie!" She took his hand, "I'm so afraid." She sobbed.

"I know Amy, I know." Chase whispered.

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

After calming her down, Chase and Taub were standing in the Elevator back to the diagnostic floor. Chase looked alerted and worn out at the same time. Taub actually could see his hands trembling a bit. He quickly put them in his lab-coat pockets after he felt Taubs' gaze on them.

"You're okay?" Taub asked a bit worried.

"I'm fine." Chase assured him but his appearance told otherwise. He let his body lean onto the wall and took a deep breath to gain control of his body again. He had his eyes closed.

"You don't look fine." Taub observed.

"Okay how do you think I look?" Chase opened his eyes and looked intensively at his co-worker.

"Tired; stressed; anxious, maybe a bit depressed."Taub rattled down what he saw, "Kind of lost."

"Thanks. I appreciate your concern."Chase said, "But I'm all right. Maybe a little sleep deprived, but otherwise oaky." He tried to convince the other doctor.

Taub would have believed it perhaps but jumped right to an explanation, "I guess it's natural to experience insomnia due to your current position. I mean with Cameron…."

Chase's eyes widened. He did not want to talk about this annoying issue with his colleagues. When would they get that?

"I'm a doctor. That's why I have trouble sleeping." And to put more strength to his statement he added, "I had three night shifts in a row and had to do House's clinic hours plus helping out in the ICU."

"And don't forget the voluntary shifts you took in surgery the last few weeks." Taub kept going, "No wonder you look like shit."

"What's your point?" Chase started to sound annoyed and very unhappy with this conversation.

"Nothing." Taub clarified, "Just wanted to know if everything' fine."

"You're not inviting me to come and sleep on your couch?" Chase asked, and added a small "Again."

"Would you like to come and sleep on my couch?" Taub retook the question. "I'm sure Rachel would be glad to have actually someone to talk with. You even could do Yoga together. You look like kind of a Yogi to me." He added as they reached the diagnostic office.

"Who looks like a Yogi?" House looked up as the two doctors came thru the door.

"No one!" Chase shot.

"Dr. Taub, you're still looking for a Yoga partner for your wife?" House smiled but faced Chase who looked like someone hit him in the guts. "That's just pathetic." You couldn't tell whether he was referring to Taub or Chase.

Still facing the Australian doctor he asked, „So what does the coloscopy tell us?"

"The patient's paralyzed, otherwise nothing." Chase declared.

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

Thanks for sticking with me!

Next chapter will be a DDX again. And of course there will be a lot of witty remarks from our favorite doctor…..

So stay tuned ….


	7. 7 Differential Diagnosis III

Hello all my readers! + Thanks for doing so!

I hope you'll like this chapter.

Here we go DDX III …..

* * *

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

"Come on guys! It can't be true that we're that much dumber without any ovaries covering this department!" House looked around.

"Dr. Chase maybe you shouldn't have cut your hair that short." He suddenly explained "We do need some female appearance in here."

The Australian wasn't thrilled to be once again the target of his bosses mocking, "Maybe you could ring your girlfriend and invite her over." He grumbled but smirked in attempt to take the challenge.

"Careful Chase, maybe I'll call her."He warned, "Then you can mock her about choosing to have _a_ _thing_ with me."

"Aren't you tired of tip toeing around the word relationship?" Chase asked his boss. He kind of found it annoying that the man wasn't able to act like an adult regarding that topic. But maybe he took it just bad, that even House was able to have something like a relationship, when his marriage just failed. Chase had always been jealous, because he knew that Allison had never really stopped to have feelings for the older doctor. He had always avoided the subject, because he knew it would have hurt him.

"Oh, Robbie; You of course know everything about having a _thing together_." House loved to tease Chase, it was so simple. "Maybe we could call Cameron and asked her if she could lend us her ovaries for one day."

That was just cruel and Foreman and Taub glared at their boss, but didn't dare to stop him, because they were kind of relieved that today it was obviously Chase's turn to take the punches from him. Both thought Robert would freak out again and maybe hit House for the second time in a year. But he stayed calm.

At least his voice seemed calm when he just suggested to their boss, "Grow up House!"

"Oh come on Chase, maybe she's ready to start a _new thing_ with you." And to be absolutely nasty he added in an invitingly tone "You'll never know if you're not trying."

"All I'm saying is stop calling your relationship a _Thing_." Chase wasn't going to jump on the whole Cameron issue, "Face it as what it is. That can't be too hard." He smirked at his boss and hoped he had caught him off guard.

House on the other hand didn't lose his arrogant manner. He knew that he had provoked Chase, as he mentioned his ex-wife. He did not care that he again was walking on thin ice, just a pity that Taub interfered.

"Maybe it's toxins." The short doctor suggested.

"No! It's definitely _a thing_." House turned his glare at Taub. Chase resisted the urge to punch his boss at the mention of the t-word again.

"I know it must be hard for you guys to believe a woman could actually fall for me without being drugged on occasional basis." Okay that at least earned him a smile from Taub. If Chase had not been busy with his aggression, he would have laughed too, for sure.

"Not your awkward involvement with your boss." Taub tried to push the differential, "I mean Amy. Maybe toxins are causing all of her symptoms."

"It is possible." Forman now agreed.

"Chase, do you know if she's on any drugs?" Taub asked looking at him.

"I … I don't know." He started to feel uncomfortable, "I didn't ask her." He confessed.

"But you think it's possible?" Taub stated and his look got more intensive, focused on the Australian.

Chase flinched but didn't say anything. He was just thinking about the past when he was involved with Amy. And yes, it definitely could be drugs. Why didn't he think about it earlier?

"Cause she was doing drugs" Taub pressed the issue as he recognized Chase wasn't going to add anything, but was definitely considering. He pushed even further by assuming, „With you, wasn't she?"

"Oh this case is getting better and better." House started to glow "Come to think, I should thank Cuddy for letting me do clinic hours today."

Chase glared at House. He was annoyed because his boss apparently had a lot of fun. Not at least, because he could annoy him. Not only had he taken the chance to mention his ex-wife, now he would still rummage in his past. And of course House started in a heartbeat.

"So Chase what was her drug of choice?" He shifted in his chair with pure excitement, "And more important what did you turn on?"

Chase felt at once, like an animal that had been set for review on a podium. He looked desperately around the room, he saw in Taub expectant eyes, and in Foreman's evaluated ones.

Chase's face turned pale and he started to stutter, "I …. Me … I didn't … I don't do drugs."

"Yhea! Because we all didn't go to med school!" House snapped out. "Come on Chase tell us! We're family." He tried to sound sympathetic. "Family doesn't have secrets! You know what? I'll tell you what!"

And he leaned a bit further to Chase, "I used to get off on Narcotics." He faked relief, and said, "Your turn!"

"Oh cut the crap House." Chase fumed, "I'll do the tox-screen." And by that he was out of the room.

"Now that was hilarious!" House couldn't hold his temper.

"Why are you doing it?" Foreman questioned.

"Why am I doing what? … Oh you mean Dr. Cuddy!" House smirked.

"Bringing up Cameron?" Foreman asked, but it sounded more like an accusation.

"Because it's fun!"

"I doubt Chase would consider it as being funny." Foreman defended his absent co-worker.

Taub who sat quiet for a while began to talk, "I have to agree with Foreman. And I myself don't think its fun of any kind, and I'm not even involved."

"Oh believe me you're involved." House looked at Taub.

"Why would I be involved? I didn't even know Cameron that good."

House leaned back in his chair, "No, but each tragic- failed marriage concerns you. Because it reminds you that your own little tragic marriage should have had ended a long time ago. Too bad Rachel isn't as righteous than little Cameron is."

Taub glared at his boss, "My wife loves me. And I love my wife."

"Sure you do!" House agreed, "I'm sure Rachel loves each…", he quickly looked him up and down, "…150 centimeters' of you. You on the other hand love sleeping with other women much more."

Taub wanted to start defending himself when Foreman interrupted, "That's not the point right now. Yes, Taub is an unfaithful soul; we got that a long time ago. All I'm trying to do is to stop you from being an ass."

"I was and always will be an ass Foreman; and I know that you know that." House sounded honest. "If Chase can't hold it together he should get help or quit. I'm in no need of taking care of a love-sick Wombat who is whiny and snippy all day. I need a doctor who can do his work."

"You're the one to talk!" Foreman said, "A year ago you were locked up in the loony-bin."

House smirked and clarified, "I've got a paper in my office that official says I'm absolutely in touch with my feelings. What about you Dr. Foreman? Any prove of your sanity we can look at?"

"No need to. I've always been on the healthy mental side."

"Good for you!" House smirked.

* * *

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

Poor Chase! He can't take a break from being reminded of Cameron ;-) It has to suck at some point, don't you think? But hey, that's what we like! A suffering and so sweet adorable Wombat

Stay tuned. Next time we see some nice Wilson/Chase moment!


	8. 8 Pills & Platitudes

Here's the new Chapter.

And as I announced, it's Wilson and Chase. See how this goes….

Hope you'll like it! I had fun writing it, because I think Wilsons's a good guy, but I'm sure he can be a bit over caring ….

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

Chase saw Wilson sitting by his desk doing paperwork. After a quick thought he slowly entered the already opened office and asked: "Dr. Wilson! You have a few minutes?"

"Sure, Dr. Chase! What is it?" Wilson looked up to the other doctor with a puzzled look on his face. Chase never visited him in his office before.

"Ähm … I need you to prescribe some sleeping pills." The young doctor said his voice strong and deep.

Wilson was curious. "Oh- ok. Who's the patient?"

"No patient." Chase stated.

"…?" Wilson's face told Chase that the other doctor wanted to know for whom he should prescribe these pills.

After considering lying, Chase turned for the truth, "They're for me."

Wilson frowned. "Chase … is everything okay?"

"… Yeah, everything's okay!"

Chase shrugged after Wilson's frowned expression lasted,"Just a little trouble sleeping." With a smirk he added,"… Too much caffeine in the last six years I think."

Wilson put his pen down and assumed rather than asked, "This' about Cameron!"

Chase didn't know if he should confirm or if it would be better to deflect. He knew his sleeping problems weren't related only to his failed marriage. A huge part could be blamed on experiencing guilt over killing another human being and considering today, he was sure he wouldn't be able to get any rest because of this case and House's meddling.

Wilson's calm voice interrupted his thoughts. "Chase, I know what it's like."

Considering the three failed marriages from Wilson, Chase was sure the oncologist knew something about the feeling of failure and frustration which were delivered together with the divorce papers.

To be honest the three ex-wives were exactly the point why the young doctor was asking Wilson about his request. He first wanted to ask Foreman, but he thought he maybe would want to talk about it considering the previous conversation in the radiology and the last Differential Diagnose. And he rather talked about his disability of being a husband than being a murder and a retired drug user.

"Trust me this isn't going to help." Wilson sighed.

"It's not supposed to help; I just need to sleep at some point, shouldn't I?"

"I can't abnegate that. You really do look like you can use some good rest. My point was it isn't going to help in the long turn. You should talk about it, if not with a counselor maybe a friend."

Chase took a deep breath. He was prepared for some well-meant advices. But it wasn't as easy to take them as he had hoped. So he just stood there and let Wilson went on. "You shouldn't turn inward now. It only makes things complicated."

Even if he was listening he wasn't going to contribute. "Do I get my pills?"

"I'll prescribe you pills for three days." Wilson took his prescribing pad out and scribbled something on it. After that he handed the sheet of paper to Chase, „This should help you catch up some sleep."

Chase took the prescription but sighed, "Thanks. But I think a week of sleep would be better."

"Let us start with three days and see how it goes. Maybe it'll be enough. You don't want to develop a bad habit, wouldn't you?"

The parental undertone in Wilson's voice annoyed Chase, but he pressed a thin, "Thanks Wilson!"

"You're welcome! And Chase, if you wanna talk, I'm right here."

Of course Wilson would be there, and get off by slapping thousands of greeting card- time heals crap platitudes into his face, before he would write him another prescription for sleeping pills or even Prozac, if Chase would push the issue. Wilson always would help others. He was the mother Theresa of the staff. He was the Anti-House!

Chase only nodded and left the office while shoving the little paper in his lab coat. He was in thoughts as he walked down the hall to go to the lab and didn't recognize House who was heading towards Wilson's door. The cranky doctor observed Chase while passing him but didn't say anything.

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

"What did Chase want?" House blurted out as he walked into his best friends office.

"Ähm … Patients consult." Wilson lied.

"Which patient?"

"Some clinic-patient." He quickly retorted"… What do you want, House?"

House smirked and decided to fall for Wilson's distraction, "You wanna go for lunch?"

"You're paying?" Wilson asked.

"Sure."

Now Wilson was suspicious, "Seriously?"

"Why not? Cuddy gave me my weekly pocket-money." House shrugged.

"Let me guess she asked you to do the groceries."

House smiled because Wilson was right and it felt good. It was the confirmation that he now was in a mature relationship with Cuddy. He would never admit it to anybody but it felt nice and okay for once. And deep down in his heart he knew it was a good thing, and he even wondered if Chase was right and he should suck it up and admit it.

"Oh Jimmy always such an observant."

"So what did Chase want?" House tried again while they took the elevator.

Wilson couldn't hide his disappointment about the fact that the diagnostician wouldn't let go of this incident. "House! I just told you." he huffed.

"Ok. No problem. Don't tell me. I'll figure it out eventually." He smiled because he was sure about it. He always figured everything out, especially concerning his team.

"I'm sure you will, House!" Wilson didn't try to stop him.

"Interesting." House mumbled as they walked into the cafeteria.

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

So this was the Wilson/Chase part

Hope you liked it. Next one we're back with the team in the lab …..

So stay tuned!


	9. 9 A B&E and A Thrilling Past

_Hi my lovely readers! Here's the next chapter._

_We're going on a B&E tour….._

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

"She's on drugs." Chase stated as Foreman and Taub entered the lab. "The blood work showed Tetrahydrocannabinol in high doses."

"Okay." Forman said. "So what if the drugs caused this autoimmune reaction in her body?"

"Don't know, but I don't think a little weed every now and then cause this much of serious symptoms." Taub guessed.

Chase made a calculating face, „Could be, if she's not only a casual user. I said the dosage was high."

Foreman came up with another theory, "What was she on when you've dated?" Foreman asked Chase. "Was it only some joints back then?"

Chase reluctantly offered, "No."

Foreman and Taub glared at him. Chase knew he had to clarify something, so he came up with an easier explanation than to admit what kind of drugs she, and obviously he, had been on. "Maybe she used some drugs which aren't that long provable. I mean THC could stay in the system much longer than any other substance. But that doesn't necessarily means it's the cause."

Taub and Foreman looked at Chase but didn't say anything. Of course, the two realized that their colleague did not want to tell anything about their past life together.

Chase looked at his co-workers and offered, "Maybe we should search her apartment; find her secret stash!" And he was ready to flee from the lab.

"And enjoy taking some on your own?" Taub yelled after him. "Revealing the good old times!"

Chase turned around and walked back into the lab. "Okay guys! We're adults and I guess we all have had our experiences with illegal substances in our past."

He looked in to curious eyes, but he knew he could not and would not give anything away. "Here's the thing, I'm not going to rumble about my past life and share party stories with you."

Taub looked disappointed and Foreman just said "Hey man! I'm cool with it. I'm actually never saw you as the druggie-type, but I'm definitely not interested in stories about you and this 'I'd like to get burnt'-girl."

Chase looked relieved and nodded at Foreman, "Thanks." Foreman's boring behavior was reliable.

Then Chase asked, "So who's coming with?" He would have gone alone, but Taubs comment about old times, taught him a better lesson. He wanted to prevent one would believe that he would use her secret stash.

Of course Taub was the first one to lift his hand. He was obviously more curious, as Chase had thought. Normally, the little doctor had always been afraid of B & E. Always the fear of being caught in front. But yet, it seemed the opportunity to learn something about Chase and Amy won.

Chase sighed and Foreman smirked, "I'm monitoring the patient."

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

"Wow, looks like she has money!" Taub mentioned as they entered Amy's apartment. It was very big and the furniture looked very expensive and modern.

"She's a banker." Chase out flattered "I'll go search the bedroom."

It felt strange, but he knew the apartment, and he knew exactly what was where. It had not changed much since then and he felt strangely comfortable.

"Sure you do!" Taub mumbled while heading thru the kitchen.

Chase searched around in the bedroom. He opened every drawer and every casket. He found some stuff he thought he remembered what felt a life-time ago. She always had a thing for sex-toys and funny stuff; some were actually romantic and nice to use. Others were just creepy and Chase felt kind of disgusted. He had not taken part in everything that Amy and her friends did. Sometimes he had faked to be too much stoned to not have to be there. He was not a fan of SM -role- play.

Drugs, yes, he would have been always there! Sometimes he even thought he would not be a casual user anymore, but on the other hand, he had been able to quit rather quickly after being hired by House. Perhaps because House was a drug addict himself. Maybe it was the pathetic sight alone that sobered Chase up. But back then with Amy, it didn't matter! He was a stranger in a strange city. He was searching for meaning in a meaningless existence. Perhaps Cameron would have loved him more if she had known him at that time of his life. They could have taken meth together and maybe their relationship had blossomed under the influence of drugs, and would have become stronger. Secretly, he caught himself, as he hoped to find something. Perhaps cocaine or GHB, even a joint would make him happy. He would take it, and tonight, he would slip into the familiar world that he missed so terribly.

Suddenly he heard Taub yell from the other room, "Kitchen's clean. She likes to eat healthy so! Found a lot of fatless food and vegetables in the fridge."

"Nothing's in the bedroom either." Chase said while meeting Taub in the living room. He tried to hide his disappointment.

"What's that?" Taub held a picture in his hand which was standing on a shelf along with maybe what seemed to be thirty-something picture frames. "Is this you?" Taub smirked.

"Let me see!" He grabbed the picture, "Guess this is a younger version of mine." He looked at the picture and saw Amy with him in her arms laughing and obviously enjoining the night. They were seated around a big glass table with at least three bongs on it and you could see they had to be drinking a lot that night. "I wonder why she kept it." He mumbled while he put it back to the others.

"Why wouldn't she?" Taub had heard his colleague, "I have a lot of pictures from my past life, including some of my ex-girlfriends."

"Well, guess then it is okay." Chase smirked.

"So why did you two split up?" Taub asked out of curiosity, but added, "If you don't mind telling me!"

"Guess we were too different, and too young." Chase said while he headed to the bathroom. The only room they didn't search until now, "She was kind of demanding." He yelled.

"So you dumped her?" Taub yelled back.

"Hey, Taub look at that."Chase was glad he could move on to another topic, "Some mold under the sink."

"Nice! Mold infection could cause the symptoms as well as drugs could do. Take a sample!"

"All ready did!" Chase said holding his sample pack up to show it to Taub.

"What's with all the candles in here?" Taub suddenly recognized that the whole living room was full with candles. There were small ones, big ones even the TV was covered with candles on its top. "She's the romantic type, hu?"

"I wouldn't say so." Chase knew exactly why Amy's apartment looked like a candle factory.

"What do you mean?" Taub asked, facing Chase.

"Listen If I tell you; please don't mention it to House!" Chase begged.

"Why would I do that?" Taub asked again.

"For the exact same reason, Foreman told him about the Nickname and you pressed about the drug-issue." Chase stated. "To mess with me, and get House focused on me and not you."

"Hey I did it because it was part of the differential. I couldn't know you actually were involved." Taub tried to defend himself, but to be true Chase was right. He did it to mess with the other doctor and to get off the hook from his boss.

"Right! Whatever!" Chase said "Amy has an addictive personality. She was into some weird lifestyle when I met her." He started "One Day we were at a party and we were having fun; a lot of fun actually!" Taub smirked and thought about the picture he just had seen, and the surroundings in it proved it. Of course they had some fun with all the drugs and alcohol.

Chase continued to tell his little story, but was careful not to revile too much, "I met some of her friends, and I realized they were into some kind of dominant role-play, or something."

"What do you mean?" Taub didn't get it.

"Weird stuff! Some of them liked to be punished in some sort of freaky way." Chase tried to hide his discomfort, but didn't succeed, so he hasty ended the whole story by saying, "I couldn't relate to that and after some consideration Amy and I split up."

Taub was too curious to let it drop, "What was her punishment-preference?"

"She liked to be burnt." Chase knew he had no chance getting out of this. Taub's eyes winded. Okay they already had guessed that she was a freak, but to hear it firsthand made a difference.

Chase stated, "Yeah, I know! And now she came in the clinic with a burn-wound. Looks like, she didn't change at all." He sighed, "I don't know maybe she needs this more than I actually thought back then."

"You ever burnt her?" He bluntly asked, "What I'd like to know. It's kind of fascinating."

Chase tried desperately in his head to find a way to avoid this question. He would never tell about the one time that he had actually done it. He was pretty stoned at the time, but he knew how it had felt. It was strange. He thought he would vomit when he was aware of the burnt smell of her skin, but Amy's extreme eagerness and desire overcame him. And looking back, this one night, this one candle, and this one crazy girl gave him a night full of lust and sex, which he had never again.

Bad were only the feelings of guilt the next day, when he treated her wound properly. He had never told her how he had then vomited in her toilet, and he certainly wouldn't tell it now, therefore he just looked at Taub and asked him, "What's fascinating about causing pain to someone?" then he smirked, "Maybe you should date her!"

"Sorry. Can't! I'm married!" Taub answered.

"And that of course stopped you before." Chase smirked at his co-worker, "Come on let's go back to the hospital! There's nothing important here, and we should test her for mold-infection."

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

_Hope you liked it. I like writing Taub and Chase, because I think they are funny. Taub and Chase are always a bit more curious than the other team members, ergo they're doing the B&E together was the only way to show a bit of Chases thoughts and past._


	10. 10 A Drive and A Lunch

_Here's the next chapter…._

_We're going to see a bit of Chases thoughts and we have lunch with House and Wilson…._

_Hope you have fun!_

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

The drive back to the hospital could have passed off peacefully, if it had gone after Chases liking.

Taub had a different idea. "So you were once a small Greg House?"

"What?" Chase asked shocked. Not only did he felt insulted, but also attacked in a strange and frightening way that he did not understand.

"Well, just not averse to drugs." Taub looked to Chase who was by now holding the steering wheel of his car a bit tighter than necessary. His whole figure reflected stress and discomfort again, like in the elevator a few hours earlier.

"Listen, I told you, I'm not going to share any party stories with you. That didn't change, all right?"

"I don't get it! Why is it so hard for you to admit it?" Taub asked. "You yourself have said we all had our experiences. So why so defensive?"

„I'm not defensive. I'm just …."

"Private Person, I know." Taub interrupted. "But believe me, sometimes silence says more than gossip."

"Then, I guess there is nothing more to say!"

Chase, to be honest, did not know why he reacted so negative. He was accustomed to it since he was a child, to give nothing away of himself and his life. Not in school, not in the seminar and later not at work. He had also never changed his own rules. Not this one. He thought his life would be simpler.

_I figured out it hurts a lot less to just not care_.

But do not care, was for people like House, perhaps an option. For people with a functioning conscience, it was hard, if not to say dangerous. Of course it hurt!

It hurt to see his dying mother. It hurt to not talk to anyone about it. It did hurt to lose the Father, the one pretended not to love. It hurt to know nothing of his death and cause another death on the basis of that. It hurt to know to be the second choice. It hurt more to love than to be loved. It hurt to be abandoned. It hurt to take a life. And it hurt even more to find it right.

So much pain had not been the goal he had sought for himself, as he took the curse of this one rule 'to just not care'. And perhaps that was what hurt the most.

Chase felt at once completely frustrated and angry. He was dressed in a dark cloud of his feelings when he stepped on the gas, without noticing that the lights still indicated in red. Only the sounds of Taubs yelling took him back to reality. After a few seconds of hectically looking around, the two occupants sighed with relief and dropped back in their car seats.

"Wow!" Taub gasped "Are you color blind or what?"

Chase responded with a shaky voice, "I'm … am so sorry. … I thought it…"

"… you what? … thought it was green? You should check your eyes!"

"I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, never mind. You're lucky this isn't a busy street."

"Think so!" Chase sighed.

The rest of the way back, he turned off his thoughts. He concentrated on driving. When they arrived at the hospital, Chase gave Taub the sample bag and informed him he would just go home.

Taub looked at him suspiciously. "You're okay?"

"Yes!" Chase said. "I'm just tired. I'm going home and catch up some sleep. There's nothing left to do for me. Foreman and you can do the test. I need to sleep."

Taub closed the door and looked thru the opened car window, "Watch the lights! Stop on Red!"

Chase faked a smile and nodded. Then he pulled out from the parking space and went home.

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

"I'll take whatever he's taking." House said to the waitress in the cafeteria.

Wilson rolled his eyes and ordered their sandwiches, fries and cookies for dessert. They sat in silence eating for quite a long time.

"So, how's Sam." House suddenly asked.

"She's fine, thanks!"

"No trouble in paradise?"

"Nope, no trouble. Milk's cold, dishes are clean and we're talking about us and our feelings." Wilson said. "Are you disappointed?"

"Why would I be disappointed?" House asked while stealing a cookie from Wilson's plate.

"Don't know."

"I'm not disappointed. I'm happy that you're happy." House smiled.

Wilson looked stunned.

"What? I'm not allowed to be glad that my best friend is happy with his ex-wife?"

Wilson went right on with this, "Why do you always call her my ex-wife?"

"Well for the first reason, she's your ex-wife. And for the second reason she'll be you ex-ex-wife."

"See" Wilson lectured "I knew it; you don't like her."

"I never said I do like her." House defended himself.

"But you just pointed out that …. ", but Wilson was cut off by House.

"All I said was that I'm happy if you're happy." House pointed with a fry at his friend, "That's your problem Wilson. You always tend to read between lines, even when there aren't any lines to read."

"So you're just happy that I feel happy about dating someone. You couldn't care less who I'm dating?"

"Again! Lines that aren't there!" House huffed. "Of course I care about who's going to crash your little world."

"She's changed House!" Wilson said. "I've changed. It'll work!"

"Okay! If you say so!"

Wilson looked at his friend and noticed actually concern in his expression. He felt bad for not seeing that he really cared about him and his tragic relationship-history. He decided to give him credit for once, "Thanks!"

"No problem." House nodded.

"I guess I'm not used to you actually being nice." He frowned, "That didn't sounded as nice as it should have."

"Don't worry about that one. I think you've plenty of dealer points." Both smiled at that.

"What are you and Cuddy doing tonight?" Wilson got an idea. "Maybe we could go on a double date."

"Sorry can't." House immediately answered.

"House, if you're not trying to know Sam better …. "

"I've got an appointment today after work." Wilson nodded and House knew his friend took the excuse without any doubt. "And I see no point in knowing your new/old ex-wife."

Wilson didn't respond. "Can I ask you something?"

"Try me!" House smirked.

"What is it you and Nolan talk about? I mean when you're in therapy."

"Sorry Wilson, doctor-patient confidentiality." House retorted. "I think Nolan wouldn't be thrilled if I talked about him in public."

Wilson nodded and accepted it. "But it's helping?"

"Don't know. But I think he's making progress." House smirked. "Finally!"

"Good for him then!" Wilson knew exactly that House wasn't talking about his therapist than rather as a referring to himself.

"Yeah, I think he's finally lighten up somehow." House blinked and put on a smile.

"You mean he's happier; less miserable?" Wilson tried to find out if House really was on his way to get better.

"Something like that." House told nonchalantly.

"I'm glad for you, House! That's a huge progress."

House and Wilson finished their lunch while talking about Hospital gossip and House's favorite Soap opera, which became Wilson's obsession as well, even if he didn't watch it. But House always told him the news and he kind of liked it.

On their way back to their offices they ran into Taub and Foreman.

"Patient inhaled too much mold- spores." Taub told his boss. "We found some under her sink in her apartment."

"It actually fits, House. No drugs, but mold." Foreman said. "We started her on steroids. If she's lucky she can go home in two days."

"Very lucky, she only has to switch apartment apparently. Nice work guys!" Wilson and the other two doctors flinched at House's laudatory words.

House looked around. "Where's Chase?"

"Chase went home. He said there's nothing left to do, so he's going to catch up some sleep." Taub declared.

House nodded but recognized Wilson's worried look. He knew his friend was hiding some information about his employee.

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

_So this is it! Next chapter will be Nolan and House. _

_You think Amy's problem was the mold? Stay tuned and find out …._


	11. 11 A Therapy Session and A Diagnosis

_Hi my lovely readers! Thanks for the reviews; I'm always happy if you're happy ;-)_

_Here begins, so to say the end of my story. House talks to Nolan and how things go on, you'll see if you stay tuned..._

_The last few chapters are quick dialogues, therefore, less text in between. I hope you can follow the conversation well._

_Have fun!_

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

"How are you House?" Nolan asked as they sat in his office that afternoon.

"Shouldn't you tell me that?" House asked.

"You like me to tell you how you feel?"

"Could be fun?" House smirked.

"Okay!" Nolan took the challenge. "I say you're fine."

"What makes you think so?"

"Because you didn't limp as much as you did a month ago entering my office."

"New sneakers! With air padding!"

"And you actually started to talk with me right after sitting down, which means you obviously feel comfortable enough to contribute in our session," Nolan observed."That's a great progress you did in the last few weeks, don't you think?"

"I recently looked at my statement of account. Noticed that our little encounters aren't that cheep. Thought I might take what is mine. It's like this whole hooker-thing. You pay and get lucky or frustrated. Depend on the performance."

"So you're saying you are actually gaining something out of it?"

"I always thought that people from your profession represent the angle that it's not always about winning and losing."

"It's about finding the balance between those two."

They stayed quiet for a few minutes.

Finally Nolan asked, "So you wanna talk about something specific; something that happened in the past week?

"No. Everything's fine."

"You're relationship maybe?" He noticed House flinched at his choice of word and corrected it, "Sorry! About _the thing_ you have going with Cuddy."

"Why would I talk about that?"

"Don't know! It's completely new terrain for you. Maybe you've got questions or fears."

"I did something like relationships once, you know?"

"That's interesting I didn't know that." Nolan mocked him, only to get something out of him.

"You didn't?"

"…."

"You met Lydia, right?" House said.

Nolan looked at House and frowned a bit, "So you actually name this short affair a relationship but deny having one with Cuddy, even if it lasts much longer by now? That's interesting."

"I've got a relationship with Stacy."

"I know we've talked about her. And that didn't last."

"Right. It didn't."

"You're still upset about it, aren't you?

"Why would I be upset about it? As I said it was a very long time ago!"

"Right, but it could happen again." Nolan stated calmly and took a big swing by adding, "With Cuddy."

"Sure it could! Sooner or later every relationship gets doomed." House clarified. "And marriage."

"Why?"

"Wow I think I would be a very rich man if I knew that."

"Your parents ever got separated?"

"No." House said, "But that doesn't mean they were happy."

"But they stayed together until your father died. Which means there had to be something? Don't you think?"

"Looks like."

"You actually think you can have something like that with Cuddy?"

"God no! I hope I never have something like my parents had with anybody."

"You mean a relationship?"

"No, I mean an agreement to spend the rest of your life together even if you're unhappy."

"You think your parents were unhappy."

"I definitely would have been."

"But you didn't actually ask them if they were unhappy?"

"Why would I? They are my parents. I'm not interested in their stuff."

"Okay! I see." Nolan tried to get back to the relationship-issue, "So you think relationships are condemned to fail?"

"I guess."

"But why?" Nolan asked.

"I don't know, but they are."

"That's not true! I know a couple of people who are married for a long time."

Before House could say something he quickly added, "And they are happy."

House smiled at him.

"Well, I guess you have way better circle of acquaintances than I have."

"You're referring to Wilson?"

"He's not the only evidence of my theory, but yes I guess Wilson counts."

"So who are we talking about?"

"Foreman and Thirteen split up, because he was an ass. Taub's having an affair but believes he loves his wife and Cameron ditched Chase because of her sick moral compass."

"You feel sorry for them?"

"No! Why would I? I didn't tell Foreman to fire Thirteen while he was in charge. God knows I tried to help Tiny- Taub and his wife. And I also tried to convince Cameron that I didn't poison her husband."

"Why would she be thinking you poisoned him?"

"Long story."

"Well I guess I have time."

"I am not going to tell you, because it's not important cause I know I didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay. I believe you! But I think it's a big deal to be accused of poisoning someone. So if you want to talk about it."

"No need to."

"Okay." Nolan nodded, he knew House well, if he didn't want to talk about something he wouldn't and so he switched topic again. "So how's it going at work?" Nolan asked, "Last couple of weeks you were upset about Thirteen. Has she come back yet?"

"No."

"Have you talked to her?"

"No, but she talked with Foreman. She's in Europe. She decided to like it better to see old ram shackled Houses than work for one." He held his cane up to refer to his ram shackled self.

"And how do you feel about her decision?"

"My feelings don't count. She wants to waste her time; it's her time not mine."

"Why would you think it's a waste of time? Europe has wonderful places and it's natural for a terminal patient to have the urge to see something more than just homeland and escape their normal routine in some kind of way."

"She's a doctor and not a patient."

"But she's got Huntington. Last time I checked this qualifies you of the term of patient."

"Whatever!" House grumbled. "Truth is I need at least one woman in my team."

"Ah and why would that be?"

"Because a man-only team lacks on ovaries." House stated. "And with Chase cutting his hair he's no substitute anymore; although he does act really girly on some occasions."

"So hire a new fellow."

"No." House huffed. "I'm not going through interviews anymore. People are pain in the ass when it comes to distinguish them."

"They want to look smart and get the job. That's not bad. It's normal."

"People are idiots." House pointed out. "Take Chase! He didn't tell me that our patient does drugs or that she's getting off on pain, only to protect his reputation."

"You've got a DSH- patient?" Nolan said curious. "That's interesting."

"No it's not. Patient is an idiot. And she's not a DSH-patient; she just likes to get burnt."

"Well I think someone who does that counts as a patient with deliberate-self-harm-syndrome."

"No, it's not. She's just a freak."

"You mean she's a freak because she can handle pain."

"She doesn't handle pain!" House huffed. "She needs pain! She's a freak!"

"It does bother you that she has this ability to use pain as a distraction."

"Of course you would think so" House stated. "You think I'm jealous because I can't use my leg as a distraction. I needed to get hocked up on Vicodin to distract me from my leg." House got angry and annoyed. "But I tell you what! I think she's a big fat liar. She's a faker, who…"

House suddenly looked zoned out. Nolan didn't say anything only watched as his patient hastily searched his pockets to retrieve his cell phone. He didn't look at his doctor for permission, he just dialed a number.

"_Chase! …._

_It's not the mold! It's …. _

_Chase?_

_Are you listening? ….._

_You're drunk! …._

_God Chase, get some grip! …._

_Never mind …. I'll call Foreman._

_NO CHASE! …. I'll call Foreman….._

_Sleep it off …_"

"Idiot" House muttered. But Nolan saw concern in his eyes and mentally made a note.

House called Foreman and told him that the patient had Syringomyelia. (It's a generic term referring to a disorder in which a cyst or cavity forms within the spinal cord. This cyst, called a syrinx, can expand and elongate over time, destroying the spinal cord and eventually causing paralysis. It may also cause a loss of the ability to feel extremes of hot or cold, especially in the extremities.)

"_Yhea, that's why the burn didn't hurt as much as she hoped … _

_Yes, do an MRI to locate it. My bet is it's in the lumbar area, hence the paraly…._

_Exactly, it covers all the symptoms. ….._

_NO! … Call Taub …._

_I said call Taub …. _

_I've already called Chase …._

_No he's not coming in …._

_I know he's the surgeon, but Taub can handle it as well …_

_It can wait till tomorrow …. _

_Do the fucking test, and call Taub, Foreman! …_

_Yes … Thanks! … Bye …_

_Yhea, see you tomorrow!"_

House shoved his cell phone back in his pocket and looked at Nolan.

"Sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry! Nice work House! You just diagnosed your patient during a therapy session, I'm impressed!"

"No you're not! You're just lucky that you've got ten minutes of your work paid without actually working."

"I'll give you credit." Nolan smiled. "You've to leave know?"

"No. Why? You want me do leave?"

"No, but I guess you should go and see your patient."

"Why would I want to see her? I didn't see her the whole day."

Nolan nodded. He knew about House's reluctance to see his patients. It was okay for him, even if it was kind of disturbing from his point of view. But they had talked about it a long time ago, and he decided to let it drop. There were more important things to work out with Gregory House.

House, still a bit shaky from the rush of adrenaline which comes with the final step of diagnosing patients, leaned back in his chair and exhaled. He looked angry and annoyed not happy and grateful because he just saved another life - Solved another case. Nolan recognized it and of course he wanted to know why.

"So why aren't you happy now?"

"I'm happy, happy – happy – happy." He faked. Each happy was followed with a bounce of his cane on the wood floor.

"Your behavior tells me otherwise."

House looked at Nolan. After a few seconds of thinking he decided to give it a shot.

"Why do people always screw up?"

"You think you did something wrong?"

"No. I didn't say I screwed up. I said people."

"And by people you mean …?"

"Chase." House sounded pissed.

"Chase?" Nolan asked interested.

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

_So, there's a little cliffhanger …._

_Why would House believe that Chase has something messed up? Any ideas? _

_You'll see tomorrow, when I post the next chapter of this therapy session._

And to be fair I tell you, that there will be a long conversation with House and Chase too. ;-)


	12. 12 A Therapy Session Part II

Here's the second part of the House/Nolan talk….

We stopped at:

"_Why do people always screw up?"_

"_You think you did something wrong?"_

"_No. I didn't say I screwed up. I said people."_

"_And by people you mean …?"_

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

"_Chase." _House said the name, as there was no doubt in it.

"_Chase?" Nolan repeated._

"Yhea! Chase, with his annoying accent and his much more annoying attribute of screwing things up."

"What did he screw up?"

"Oh! Where do I start!"

"You could start with the fact that he's drunk in the middle of the afternoon." Nolan offered.

House looked puzzled.

"You mentioned it on the phone talking to him." Nolan explained.

House nodded, but didn't get any further.

"So, does it bother you that he's drunk?" Nolan asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Of course it bothers me when an employee of mine is drunk and can't do his job."

"Ok, then let's take a closer look at the whole issue." Nolan offered. "To be fair, he's off the clock right now, isn't he? Or is he on call today?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I think it matters in terms of hospital policies."

"What are you, the Hospital Police?"

Nolan's eyes remained unimpressed. "No, I'm not the hospital police. But it would show us how bad the current state of the person is, that we're talking of. If he is a doctor on duty, and has been drinking anyway, the problem is slightly worse. But if he is off duty, then it doesn't do better, but the person at least has a sense of duty."

House had said the most that absolutely nothing was wrong with Chase's sense of duty. Except that it went so far as to kill a genocidal dictator.

"He went home. And no, he's not on call." House grumbled. "But working in a diagnostic department means you're always on call if there's a patient. Last time I checked we had a patient today."

"You mean working for _you _includes the task to be accessible, always and everywhere?"

"Chase wanted to work for me, not the other way around."

"Okay, let us go on with our investigation, did he do his job today?"

"I told you!"

Nolan looked House deep in the eyes. He expected an answer.

"Did I mention that he withheld that the patient did drugs and is a freak."

"I think you've just proved that she's not a freak. …"

"A freak is a freak. She still likes to get burnt. Now she actually can appreciate it."

Nolan got back on topic, "Yes! I remember you mentioned Chase's self-effacement."

House was still fuming, "He's an idiot!"

"But you're worried about him?"

"No. I'm not worried, I'm pissed."

"Because he does stupid things?"

"He should get his head out of his ass and act like a human being, not like a wounded deer."

"You mean he should face his problems?" Nolan asked and added, "Like you do."

Houses look turned down and he silently looked at the floor, playing with his cane.

"You don't have to feel ashamed because you're doing something to get better. It's good and healthy to get help."

House boohooed, "I know! I did tell him to get help."

"And did he get help?"

"I don't think so; but maybe his therapist told him to get drunk in the afternoon." House deadpanned, but held his annoyed undertone.

"I doubt that."

"Sticking up for your profession?"

"No." Nolan laughed. "So you actually cared enough to offer him help?"

"No. I told him to talk to someone."

"And did he talk to someone?"

"Obviously not."

"And that bothers you?"

"Of course it bothers me. He used to be an acceptable doctor."

"And now he isn't?"

"He only is on function mode, but other than that he's a mess."

"Like you were?"

"Why are you always comparing me to him?" House didn't hide his annoyance.

"I do not, you do it!" Nolan explained. "You told me he refuses to get help and uses alcohol for distraction and only functions at work, more or less. I think it qualifies to be compared to your life-style not a long time ago. Maybe it's not as complicated as …."

"It's not even a bit complicated." House interrupted him, not hiding his frustration.

Nolan just looked at him.

"He made a bad choice, his wife left him and he now has to get back in line."

"You make it sound like it's no big deal to get back to normal." Nolan said. "Was it easy for you? Is it still easy for you?"

"Sometimes it's easier than I thought." He admitted shyly.

"Did you tell him that?" Nolan asked. "Maybe he would get help if you actually encourage him."

"I'm not his Wilson!" House huffed, "I'm not doing the emotional fumbling."

"Maybe you could try to be his Wilson."

"I told you I'm not good at it." House frowned. "Beside he already has his Wilson."

"Good for him."

"Yhea! Good for him." House mocked then sighed "Only that it used to be my Wilson as well."

"So he's talking with Wilson about his problems?"

House shrugged. "I saw him leave his office today."

"And you're not happy about that?"

"He's my Wilson!" House said. "He's my doormat!"

"To me he seems more like a suggestion box rather than a doormat."

"Whatever! I found him I'll keep him!"

"You know that Wilson's a human being? He's your friend."

"He's Wilson." That was good enough for House to admit that Wilson indeed was his friend, "He likes to be everybody's friend."

"He loves to help people, so why not letting him help Chase?"

"Chase doesn't need a cushy, sentimental and naïve _'I'm everybody's best friend'_ who'll tell him he has to try to make things work and fix everything."

"So you're saying you're protecting him from an over caring Wilson?"

"I defend nothing and nobody. I'm trying to avoid a drama, which actually is already at a maximum."House stated and added, "Even without the heart-rending blather from Wilson."

"So what do _you_ think it is what he needs right now?"

"Chase needs a reality check. Someone who tells him that life sucks, but it's going to get better over the time and that Cameron was a selfish bitch and so were his parents and so was the patient he killed." House was angry and he didn't care about the fact that Chase killed some guy; beside he didn't was specific about the issue.

And Nolan stayed focused on House, "But you're not the person who's going to tell him?"

"No." House simply stated.

"Why not?" Nolan asked, pressing the issue.

"Because I am not that kind of a person!" House's voice sounded desperate annoyed because Nolan does not seem to understand that he was not that Nice Guy. He was not able to be nice!

After a certain time of fuming from House and contemplating from Nolan, the latter of them two spoke, "You know what House?"

"What?" he grumbled.

"I think you'll go and tell him, because _you are_ that kind of a person!"

House rolled his eyes.

Nolan stated calmly, "You are his Wilson and you know it."

House shook his head and huffed but stayed otherwise quiet.

"I think you're actually capable of caring for people. You proved it by getting involved with Cuddy and trying to be a reasonable adult towards her daughter and you proved it by talking with me about your employee. You're showing concern and you want to help. That's really great, you know?"

House was uncomfortable at the thought Nolan could stand up and hug him, because he looked so freaking happy about that fact. But he didn't do anything like that.

He only smiled at him and told him "I'm proud of you! Not only have you managed to seek help for yourself, now you're even capable of offering help to others. And you were brave enough today to start this conversation to actually figure out what's the right thing to do now."

"Well, I have to say, that didn't turn out very well, because I've got no idea of what's the right thing to do."

Nolan leaned back in his chair and remained silent.

"What?" House faked an outraged voice, "You're not going to help me here? Not even a little?"

Nolan just shrugged, "You already know the answer House!"

"Oh you shrinks aren't any fun!" House said rising from his chair, "Same time next week?" he asked.

"I'll be here!" Nolan offered. "And Greg," he addressed him as he was about to leave the office, "You're going to make a great Wilson. Don't push it and you'll see that you're absolutely capable of emotional fumbling, like you call it. Take your time and give him time to progress. Tell him you know the depths and the highs. Give him hope by telling him your story. He knows you and he'll understand that getting help is the right thing to do. Maybe not immediately, but he'll understand that there is always a way out, and it does not always have to end in self-destruction."

House nodded and closed the door behind him.

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

"_No. I've to do something before."_ House said in his phone, while driving.

"_Yes! I'll remember the list."_ He sighed, as Cuddy asked him to do the shopping for the second time this day.

"_I don't know how long it will take. I'm visiting someone. …_

_No, not Wilson ….._

… _I know a punch of people beside him …_

_Nice … no I didn't say friend; I said someone …._

_Okay! _

_You too …_

_Bye Cuddles!"_

He found a parking slot right outside Chase's condo.

He suddenly recognized he wasn't here before, even as Cameron was still around and more than once invited him to come over. He always had have a really good excuse like saying _Why would I like to spent time with you two love-birds outside the hospital_; but she never stopped asking.

He thought Cameron would be thrilled if she'd knew he was right now standing in front this door and actually consider to knock. Chase on the other hand maybe would be annoyed and would feel awfully disturbed in his little pathetic private world. But he knew he would find out soon!

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

_Okay we're stopping here! I hope you liked the Nolan/House session __I had a lot of fun with them._

_Of course the next Chapter will be House and Chase talking._

_How this is going to work, you'll see if you stay tuned …._


	13. 13 Conversation and Common Ground

_As promised: Here's the Chase/House Talk! The part has even become really long! There will be a shorter part as well, which I'm going to post tomorrow._

_I am a little nervous about whether the part is good or, well let's say poor.__I hope the former!_

_But decide for yourself ..._

_Here we go…._

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

After the sixth time of knocking he decided to give Chase's pager a shot. He heard the shrill peeping thru the door and wondered if the neighbors actually would open their doors before Chase would react and turn it off.

Suddenly he heard rumble in the Condo. This was his chance; he knocked again.

"One moment!" Chase yelled his voice sleepy and hoarse while he finally opened the door.

"One moment's long gone Chase." House snorted. "I tried to wake you up for ten minutes straight. You're in a coma or something?"

House didn't ask for permission to invade his employee's small island of loneliness. He stepped inside the Condo and immediately started to survey the scenery. The entrance was orderly. Cameron's previous attendance shouted from every angle. Small lovely pictures and romantic mirrors hung on the walls. A sickening sweet star-shaped lamp, as the star of enlightenment led the way, hung from the ceiling. The orchid and other plants would have certainly looked better if they were still nurtured and cared for by Cameron. Chase was apparently not a plant friend. The air was bad and reminded House of his favorite bar, which was grotesque but also pleasant.

Chase stood there in his sweat pants and loose T-shirt. He obviously had been sleeping. His gaze told how stunned he was to see his boss, but he recovered quickly and started to explain, "I was sleeping!"

"Yhea! I get that from the pajamas and the small looking, light-sensitive eyes of yours." As Chase stifled a yawn he added, "And the yawning."

He stepped further in to the living room, which wasn't as clean as the entrance. At least House now knew why thoughts of his favorite bar had crossed his mind earlier.

Every step he took he knew it would be bloody annoying to the last for Chase. He not only invaded his privacy he also was being judgmental about Chases life-style "So I guess your cleaner's sick, or did Cameron get all the servants?"

Chase only stood there and looked confused and ready to run as long as his legs would carry him. For the first time he noticed how trashed this place had become since Cameron left. A few empty beer-cans and bottles next to cartons from take-out meals were scattered all over the glass table. The sofa had become his bed, where he only was able to find some restless sleep after a few beers or stronger liquids. The beautiful shallow glass bowl that Cameron had always lovingly decorated with sand and candles was now an overflowing ashtray. Chase did not know why he started smoking again, he did smoke as a teenager and in med school, but basically he did not care. It calmed him when he became agitated, or when he woke up after a nightmare and was near a panic attack.

After a while of looking at his pathetic habits, he looked at his boss, "House! What are you doing here?" He was annoyed because he felt humiliated and exposed, but his behavior was calm. A bit too calm, for Houses liking.

"It's Syringomyelia!" Houses tone was cold and harsh.

"What?" Chase asked calm and steady.

"The patient - your friend."

"She's not my friend House, "still calm.

"Okay. But she's got Syringomyelia."

House was still examining Chases expression and he knew the young doctor did a differential in his head right know, after knowing the final diagnosis. When he had finished putting symptoms together, Chase said, "Make sense. Good." he shrugged and sat down on the sofa. "So why are you here?"

"I thought it might would interests you that I cured her."

House was still standing in the middle of the living room observing this pathetic set of failure and depression. His eyes were angry and maybe a little disappointed. He had expected that Chase would be furious about his visit, or drunk enough to yell at him. He had even expected another punch, but this kind defensive behavior bothered him most.

"You could have called me." Chase finally said, looking up from his seated position to his boss.

"I did." House said reproachfully "But you were too intoxicated to follow the conversation."

"House!" Chase sounded desperate "I told you I wasn't drunk, and I'm not now as you can see. But you wouldn't listen to me; as always."

"Okay Chase I'm listening now." House sat down on the longer side of the sofa to be able to face his employee, "Tell me why I shall believe you?"

"Why is it your business anywhere?"

"Hum, don't know?" he scoffed, "Let me see. Oh right! Maybe. Because I am your boss!" He declared. "And believe me it's not that easy."

"Yhea guess what?" Chase huffed, "It's not that easy being your employee either."

"You wanted to work for me again."

Chase sighed "I know. I couldn't have known that the job would actually include _House calls_!"

House had to smirk at that little word-play. He watched as Chase took a packet of Cigarettes from the table and fumbled one cigarette out of it. House tried to hide his stunned expression. He himself was someone who in extreme situations took up smoking. But he never would have thought Chase would be the same.

"Since when do you smoke?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Occasionally." Chase said followed by an annoyed glare at House. He lit the cigarette with some match and took a drag. He did not want to specifically comment on the matter. To be honest, he had not really thought as he reached for his cigarette. Seen in retrospect, he should definitely not smoke in front of his boss.

"You remember your old man?" That earned him another glare from Chase. "You're aware of what he died of, right?"

"Oh God!" Chase sighed, rolling his cigarette between his fingers watching the glow.

"No matter; I guess following in to mummy's footsteps will off you quicker than your father's genetic pool."

Okay that did it. Now Chase woke from his little too quiet behavior.

"Are you here just to insult me or what?" he spat out.

"I'm a diagnostician. I find out what's wrong with people…."

"And fix it?" Chase smirked and House knew he was mocking him about the speed dating. This was his introduction to all of those women they met that night.

Chase explained, "It was a speed dating event, of course the women you've insulted talked about you with us other guys after they've met you."

"Nice!" House said annoyed then asked, "You've ever called one of those chicks?"

"What?" Chase was surprised, but answered shortly, "No."

"Why not?" House shrugged, "That's the whole point of going to such an event, to meet some girls and get laid. You've got plenty of little cards with numbers on them."

"Did you call one of the two cards you've got?" Chase challenged him.

House looked annoyed at the fact that Chase brought up that he only got two lousy numbers.

"So you decided to live the life of a priest once again?" House retorted.

"Okay House! I think you should go now!" Chase wanted to get up but House stopped him with his cane, for the second time this day. The young doctor suppressed the urge to ask whether this would now be a new pattern.

"Why? I've got time! You've got time! We're talking. It's nice!" House defended his action.

"No it isn't!" Chase sat down again and took another drag from his cigarette and continued, "Actually it's everything else except nice!"

"Okay, that doesn't work as planned …." House mumbled.

"What?" Chase asked confused, "What are you talking about, House?"

"Nolan said I shouldn't push! …"

"What?" Chase shook his head slightly, like he was trying to wake himself up from what had to be a nightmare.

"He said I should not push you! Are you deaf?" House sounded mean, even if he knew that Chase could not know who Nolan was.

"Who's Nolan?" Chase asked while dumping his cigarette in the ash tray.

"My therapist." House explained.

"You talk about me with your therapist?" Chases eyes were wide and confused "Are you insane, or what?" he yelled.

"Hey, no need to be insulting! Seeing a therapist isn't that mad and I once told Wilson that as a former psychiatric-patient I take offence of such terminology."

Chase immediately tried to apologize, "Sorry House! I didn't mend to …."

"Yhea, yhea! If you're like me, you get used to it."

House thought about what Nolan had said to him, about encouraging Chase to get some help. Just when he finally had a fairly clever phrase thought up, he heard Chase's timid voice.

"So how's that going?" Chase carefully asked.

"Is what going?"

"This whole talking with a shrink-thing?" Chase's voice was thin and cautious "Does it work for you?"

"I guess!" House offered. "I'm off the Vicodin."

House was pleased that Chase had by himself started the conversation about therapy. Perhaps he had found a way to make it palatable for Chase, just as Nolan had recommended.

"I'm glad you're better." Chase said. "I mean it's good for you."

"Yhea, yhea!" House winked with his hand, "Don't wet yourself!"

After a few minutes and Chase lighting another cigarette, House looked at Chase and said, "You should give it a try, Chase!"

Chase didn't respond to that but he rose from his place and went into the kitchen. He returned with two bottles of beer.

"I already did." He said while offering one of the bottles to his boss, who took it gratefully.

"Seriously!" House was stunned. He didn't know that, and he didn't expect it either. "When?"

"In Australia, after my mother's death. Dad, for once, believed he had to fulfill fatherly duties and put me in therapy." House nodded. Chase shyly looked at his boss and admitted, "And after that whole malpractice disaster." House frowned and felt sorry for Chase. He had not thought that the situation was a big problem for his young employee at that time.

"But I only had one appointment back then." Chase quickly added, as he noticed House's frown.

"Why did you stop?" He honestly asked.

"Don't know?" Chase admitted. "I think I'm not good at talking about feelings and stuff."

"Neither am I."

"Don't know House." Chase said, "You seem better."

After they sat in silence for a couple of minutes sipping at their beers House offered, "You can start seeing someone again. Talk about stuff and try to process, like they call it."

"House," Chases voice suddenly sounded sad and desperate," I don't think that's going to work."

"Why? It's working for me. You said it yourself."

"Yhea! Because you didn't kill someone," Chase huffed like he was mad for having this burden to carry around. "If I talk about it, they have to turn me in. I'm rather living in the dark than in jail."

"Even shrinks have doctor-patient confidentiality, you know?"

"Not when it comes to murder." House noticed the little desperate sigh which Chase did.

"Then don't tell them. Say it was an accident." House suggested.

"I doubt therapy's going to work that way." Chase took a long swig from his bottle then looked House deep in the eyes "You're lying to your therapist?"

"No. Not anymore." House admitted. "He would catch me any minute. He's that good!"

"Good for you" Chase shrugged taking another swig. "Actually!"

Since neither of the two doctors knew something to say, they fled back into the familiar silence. Chase was sitting more or less relaxed on his sofa. House watched him closely. He was primarily a doctor so he started his differential. He first noticed the obvious.

Chase had lost some weight over the past months: decreased sensation of appetite.

Although he seemed fitter than ever, his body defined and athletic but House new his new found obsession with sports had special causes: exaggerated urge to move.

His eyes were bloodshot and surrounded with black circles and his eye-lids threatened to drop every second: sleep deprivation.

His cheeks and chin were more pronounced and sunken; the skin wan and featureless: all three above together.

Killing someone, even if they were not doctors or Catholics, had to have some effects on the guilty. Chase was both, he was a doctor who was programmed to save others, to help deliver their babies and to cure the sick. Catholics even had an own commandment that said: You shall not murder. He never had a chance to pass this without any bruises and traumas, from the get-go. All that he could do now was to move on, and to establish his own rules and live by them, because the old had been broken forever; and to live his life relegated to function only, held in a world of self-doubt and self-contempt.

Chase felt extremely exhaust and worn out, although he had slept two to three hours before his boss had disturbed him. The remaining effect of the sleeping pills and the beer, wrapped him in a cloud of effeteness and sleepiness. He caught himself as he almost dozed off, even though his boss was sitting next to him. At his home. On his sofa.

"You're tired." Houses deep voice caught him off guard and he flinched.

"A little." Chase yawned and as he felt Houses calculating look on him he confessed, "I took some pills."

"Did they work?"

"They did until someone woke me." It was an accusation, but didn't sound like one.

"Sorry about that." It was an apology, but didn't sound honest.

"I'm used to it."

"So you weren't actually drunk, but under the influence of sleeping pills?" House was relieved that Chase wasn't drunk when he had called him, but he also knew that this was not the norm.

"I told you I wasn't drunk." And Chase was relieved that House finally believed him, even if he knew his boss wouldn't drop his earlier assumptions.

"And what's with all the evidence in this room?" House tapped one of the empty vodka-bottles with the end of his cane.

Chase had a sudden desire to get up and clean the table. In order to eliminate the said evidence and to show everything was fine. As Allison disappeared, and his insomnia got worse, he used alcohol to find rest, at least for a few hours. He was far from drinking himself into oblivion every day. He always would be aware of whose child he was.

Perhaps the sleeping pills were to blame, but he answered honestly and dryly, "Wilson has prescribed the pills just today for me."

House nodded. He knew the family history of Chase. He knew about the alcohol addiction of his mother, and he understood why he now preferred taking sleeping pills over the soporific effects of alcohol. Maybe he was afraid of becoming like his mum or perhaps he was already about to be so and tried to stop it before it got worse.

"Nice move to go to Wilson for drug supply. I would recommend him in a heartbeat. He's reliable and easy to manipulate." House had the feeling he had to make a joke. He didn't want that Chase realized how much he'd like to mark his territory, like Nolan did. But Chase reminded him once again, why he had hired him in the first place, seven years ago.

"Don't worry! I have no intention to piss in your enclose." Chase smiled.

House smiled back; of course he was as clever as Nolan.

Chase then said something that House could sing a song. "Moreover, Wilson's advices while writing the prescription are bloody annoying."

House smirked, "Tell me about it! I heard his lectures almost for ten years. How many he was willing to allow you?" House didn't just ask out of curiosity, he also wanted to know how bad Chase's insomnia actually was.

"Not enough!" Chase honestly admitted and continued to smirk at House, "You wanna raise?"

House by then was alerted. Although Chase was trying to defuse what he said with a funny undertone, House was aware of how serious the situation was. Hell, the boy even looked like he would crash every minute and didn't stop his damn witty remarks. He suddenly became angry. He did not understand that Chase did not want to see that there was a problem. And everything Nolan had said was gone. No _don't push it_; No _time to process_ and specially no time for _emotional fumbling_.

"You know you're heading for a crash."

"You're wrong." Chase was shocked at House's insolence, but on the other side House was House. He was the epitome of cruel truth. He didn't do sympathy or empathy.

"Sure thing, Chase! Because I'm always wrong." House huffed.

"Well, you're not always exactly right either." Chase countered.

"Okay Dr. Chase!"House loved to challenge his employees, "What causes Anorexia, Compulsive exercise Disorder and Insomnia? Go!"

"I'm not sick, House!" Chase felt anger rise up and at the same time a helplessness that felt like a swoon.

"You've lost weight, ergo decreased sensation of appetite; you doubled your exercises, which indicates exaggerated urge to move and your whole appearance screams sleep deprivation!" He rattled off the symptoms, like a train you can't stop. Then he looked at him with piercing eyes, "So what's the right diagnosis, Dr. Chase?"

Even though he knew that the young doctor wouldn't be honest with him, he did give him at least a chance that maybe Chase himself would recognize what was wrong.

"Hey, I'm on the market again!"Chase quipped, "I need to pay attention on my body; Girls expect from a bachelor." Then followed the declaration House had expected, "Therefore I'm going to the gym more often, that's why I might have lost a few pounds. I'm doing this for me and not because I need to push me." He reached for a cigarette, adding quickly, "I'm not one of these guys who have the urge to torture themselves to exhaustion, only to fall into bed at night."

House was sure, if he wouldn't have taken the sleeping pills, Chase would have never openly acknowledged the last statement. But because of his extreme fatigue, he was like an open book that House needed only to read page by page.

"No, you have Wilson's little helper now!" He told him. "Because you have noticed that your body is asthenic, and a work out in the masses is no longer possible to make you fall asleep. Hence Wilson's sleeping pills. "

"Oh for heaven's sake, House! What do you want from me?" Chase glared at his boss who wasn't going to drop the issue.

"I asked for a diagnosis, unless I'm wrong. But hey, if it is too difficult for you to solve, I can call the team and involve them in the differential diagnosis."

Chase was not worried; he knew House wouldn't call anyone. That would mean he would care about him and House never cared. Instead of doing a fictitious differential diagnosis, he offered to postpone the talk.

"House, it's really late and I need sleep. I do not have the power and intension to deal with you right now. Can we move your little psychological game to another time? It would be really nice. "

"Too bad! I'm bad at being nice! One of the advantages you get for being an ass." House smirked.

"House, please! I can't do this." In his whole life he may had never felt as desperate as in this moment.

House hated this kind of talks just as Chase did. But he also knew that only now was the time to achieve something. Chase was not in a good condition, and if he would not stay now, then that would be a mistake. House had to pass through to him. He had to show him that he was heading for a crash, if he wouldn't get help soon. He didn't want Chase to be haunted by hallucinations of dead African dictators or disappeared housewives.

„I know that you're tired. You're obviously desperate enough to make a deal with me. So here's my offer; you're listening to me now, then I will disappear. Got it? "

Chase had no other choice than to nod. He knew that this kind of talks with his boss never led to anything good and there would be no fun for him, but the prospect of heavenly peace was stronger than all his sanity, which cried out in him. When he nodded again, he compared himself as Dr. Faust who made a pact with the devil, Mephistopheles, once.

He did not know why he remembered that passage from Goethe's tragedy, but in his, by sleeping pills distorted reality, he recited:

"_Does Hell itself have its laws then? That's fine! A compact in that case might be concluded safely with you gentlemen_?"

Of course House would accept the role of Mephisto, the devil, with fondness and when he spoke his part, the situation seemed even more surreal to Chase than it had before.

"_I am the Spirit that denies! Destruction - in a word, as Evil represent- That is my own, real element._"

House grinned and Chase only was impressed and amused how perfectly this role actually fit for his boss.

"So, you are ready to take the pact?" House bounced his cane on the floor to add more drama.

"I think not, but I guess that doesn't matter." He sighed.

To prepare himself for the House-lesson, he took the last sip of his beer.

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

_So this was the first part of the talk btw our favorite doctors. _

_I really hope that you liked it and that you stay tuned and read the second part tomorrow._

_Best wishes and thanks for reviews _

_Nely_


	14. 14 A House Lecture and A Tired Mind

_I hope you liked the conversation so far! _

_I used a few lines from the episode "Teamwork" in order to picture the past and to create an atmosphere of despair by circumstances._

_And I hope you're ready for the House-Lesson, cos here it comes…._

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

"Listen!" House's voice for once wasn't as cold as to be expected and Chase actually wondered if he really stepped into an alternative world, were the evil turned good and the black shined like rainbow colors.

Nevertheless, he listened attentively to what his boss had to say. He was always a good student, had been an attentive listener. He tried to understand each sentence, even when fatigue made it difficult. After each said sentence from House, he tried to take stock, perhaps in order to actually achieve something, or just because he was accustomed to listen to his boss, to try to understand him; to trust him.

House's voice was piercing and cold, but not heartless.

"**I want you to get help.**

_It's an order, and not well-meant advice, Chase noticed._

**You need it!**

_It's the truth, and Chase knew it!_

**I know you're having trouble because of the decision you've made.**

_It's not an opinion, it's a fact! And he wonders whether House would feel the same._

**But what's done is done.**

_It seems so simple!_

**You did the math.**

_It shoudn't have been so easy._

**You choose to save many people over one human being.**

_Is it therefore more correct?_

**It is what it is.**

_It's scarifying, overwhelming and plain dark!_

**You're a murder!**

_It stings!_

**Accept it, and move on!**

_How?_

**For all I care, howl all night about the tragic turn of your live, because of one bad choice. But tomorrow you'll come to work and you'll do your job!**

_It's just simply House, lacking of empathy! Demanding!_

**And you'll do it well, because you're a good doctor and not a judge or avenger.**

_It sounds like a long-awaited praise, but it's another lecture._

**Yes, you're suffering from PTSD, so has every cop and soldier who has ever killed anyone!**

_Its hell and we've deserved it._

**They have received help and were recovered.**

_Not all of them!_

**So, for God's sake!**

_You shall not take the name of the Lord your God in vain, for the Lord will not hold him guiltless who takes His name in vain._

**Chase!**

_That's him._

**Get help!**

_So simple, and yet so complicated!_

**Don't be an idiot.**

_Not again._

**If I'm able to face my demons, you can do that too."**

_I am not that strong, I am weak. Always was, always will be. Chase thought in silence._

When House was finished, both tried to process what was said. He was, as always right and Chase knew it, both knew it.

Chase wished he were a toddler again; a child with a clean slate and not an adult who had been transformed into a murderer - '_I'm either a murder or a guy who stopped a mass murderer._'

He is a doctor who had become a murder - '_You can't even see the sanctity of a human life anymore._'

He is a Christian, who disobeyed the commandments of his Lord. - '_You can't even see right from wrong._'

Maybe he was poisoned. - '_He poisoned you! He ruined you!'_

Maybe there really was no way back for him. - _'I'm sorry for you. …. There's no way back for either of you!'_

Perhaps he was right, and it would destroy him. - _'And even if it destroys me, I'll do it again today!' _

It would haunt him until he finally collapses. But it would be okay, maybe that was his destiny from the beginning. Like Judas, whose purpose was to betray his master, even if he did not want to, even if he did not understand what he achieved by doing it.

House sat and watched his protégé with a careful look. He noticed the slight trembling and tried to figure out whether he had said the right thing or if he had talked him into a full blown panic attack.

"You should try to take deep breaths." House tried to be supportive, but Chase didn't respond.

"Are you listening?" He nudged him slightly with his cane.

Chase looked at him with empty eyes and simply asked, "Are we done now?"

House did not know whether they were. He did not know whether it was wise to leave Chase now at this moment. But he was just as he was. He was House. And he had said that he wasn't good in showing compassion. That was not what he could. He could diagnose, for the actual healing, he had his team.

"I think we are." He simply said and rose from his seat.

He wanted to go to the front door when he remembered something, "Oh, Chase! One last question! Do you have any edible food in your kitchen? I've forgotten to do the shopping. Cuddy's going to kill me."

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

"House where were you?" Cuddy greeted him at her front door, "I was worried about you!"

"I told you!" He gave her a shy kiss. "I had to talk some sense into some idiot."

"You wanna talk about it?" Cuddy asked. She noticed he was a little exhausted and at the same time restless and tense.

"No."He said immediately. Then he took her in his arms and kissed her, "But I wanna do this."

"House …" Cuddy muttered under his kisses.

"Yhea?" He breathed.

"Where are the groceries?" Cuddy smirked; because she knew he hadn't done any shopping, like he was told.

"Ups." He admitted.

"House! You're unbelievable." She mocked in a motherly tone.

"Here, let us order some Pizza." He offered and gave her his cell phone.

"You know, I really was looking forward to have this Mellon-dessert with you." She charmed, "What a shame. Melon doesn't fit with pizza?"

"Actually they do!" House answered. "I'll show you a nice recipe. I got it from a hooker." He grinned, "Very delicious."

Cuddy hung his jacket on a hook, when she found a packet of cigarettes.

"Hey, House! Since when do you smoke?"

"They aren't mine."

"Well, whose are they?"

"Chase's."

"Chase smokes?" Cuddy asked stunned.

"No he doesn't." Houses face turned into a broad and satisfied grin.

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

_So this was it! Okay there will be one short Chapter of Chase and an Epilogue, but the main parts over. _

_So I hope you'll stay tuned for the last chapter ….._


	15. 15 A Dream and A Card

_So, here is the last chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I had much to do._  
_I hope you like it and that you had fun with my littly story. For me it was fun!_

_Thanks and for the last time, here we go ..._

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

Sleep for Chase came immediately after House had left. He even wasn't sure whether he had heard the door close at all. He woke up about two hours later. His dreams had been mixed up and strange.

He moved between several worlds. Sometimes he was Faust, another time he was Judas who talked with Dibala or a soldier who looked like a priest.

He was awake when they put him on a scaffold in purgatory.

Allison stood in the back and was covered in a black dress like a widow. She cried and her lips moved like she was prying. Her eyes reflected no sympathy but disgust and loathing. It hurt but it felt normal.

Taub and Foreman looked at him with disgusting compassionate faces. It was nice but felt bad.

Wilson was also present. He sat there with his three former wives, and all four were talking excitedly and looked impossible happy for people who should hate each other. It was a miracle and yet to understand.

House and Cuddy were dancing around the stake on which he was tied. Pure joy, pure love, pure health! The absence of a cane!

Amy came up to him with a giant joint in her hand. The lost feeling in a lost land!

He took a long drag of the deliciously soothing herb. Peace and love! The cliché par excellence!

He did not scream, as an invisible force brought the flames to burn.

He heard Amy cry out that this was his salvation that he had earned.

As the flames approached him and the heat seemed unbearable...

He woke up.

Bathed in sweat and trembling like a little boy.

He tried to calm down, to control his breathing and his body to stop the shaking.

Absent-minded, he reached for his cigarettes.

Only instead of his packet of Chesterfields, he found a small white card with the name Nolan on it. He turned it around and found an address and tomorrow's date and a time scribbled on it. He laid it back on the table, and a few minutes later he fell asleep again.

It was not a restful sleep, but it was sleep!

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

The next day Chase didn't come in to work. He told Foreman he had some business to take care off. House didn't comment on it. They've got a new case and he was busy mocking Wilson, who had a little dispute with his future Ex-Mrs. Wilson 0.2. .

About four o'clock he received a text message:

_You were right House. He really detects every lie. This is frustrating._

House texted back:

_Welcome to my World._

The second and last message for today read:

_Thanks!_

* * *

_I'm not sure, but maybe there'll be a sequel. Let's see! _

_Bye and thanks again for your lovely reviews!_


	16. 16 Epilogue

_Hi for the last time!_

_This is a short epilogue. It's all about Chase!_

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

Chase went through the streets, deep in thought. The cool air felt good on his heated skin. Right after his appointment with Nolan he stopped at the gym. He always did. One time he wasn't able to do a work out after a therapy session because his knee hurt too much, and that gave him a restless night and a severe hangover in the morning. So, however strong his joints ached, after a conversation with Nolan, sport was compulsory. One of his new rules, he wasn't going to break!

A therapy session with Nolan meant highest concentration and tension for Chase. Today it had been his fifth appointment, or was it already the sixth? He could not remember exactly. Sense of time was long gone. That was one of the side effects if life is transformed in just existence. But it was okay and, above all, it didn't hurt!

Chase felt drained and tired. Today's meeting demanded a lot from him. It was hard to suppress feelings, if someone kept asking for them. But Chase was like he was; Stoic, inaccessible and not to see through. That was what he had learned in his short childhood. Let no one know about your true feelings, cos then you're save!

Of course, he sometimes had doubts about his theory, not at least because he had lost Cameron. Whether it was the rule or not, sometimes he wished he would have acted differently with her. Perhaps, previous openness in matters of Dibala would have been better, but after the brutal reality check during the lockdown, he could be wrong and telling Allison earlier wouldn't have made any difference at all.

Nolan kept telling him to open up to people and to experience the wonderful world of charity and friendship. Chase was convinced that this would be a good thing, but sadly faith and reality are so damn different.

The first time he went to see Nolan, he was curious. Let's be fair. Everybody would have been curious about that man that happened to be Dr. Gregory House's counselor. Nevertheless, he had been late for the first appointment. Of course, he had made up an excuse to avoid having to admit how much he was afraid of seeing a shrink. Nolan saw through him in two seconds. But it was all right then.

To be honest Chase wasn't quite cooperative. He was closed up and wouldn't share any information about himself or his current life-style. But Chase guessed that's the reason why people go to counseling.

Nolan even had to play a little game of question and answering because Chase had such a hard time to open up to someone. He found it very difficult to answer questions involving him and his life. Even worse were blunt questions to his current feelings. At their first meeting, he even experienced a mild panic attack. Nolan then prescribed him Valium. That really helped. Of course, the therapist was never told that Chase suffered the attack, because all the talk about his job choice reminded him too much of his murderous deed.

The first few sessions they talked a lot about Allison and their friendship and about their failed marriage. Chase even could realize that maybe his Love for her wasn't as honest and healthy as he thought. He knew she was attractive for him when she refused his first invitation for a drink. From that moment on she became a challenge for him. A challenge that he turned himself in and had to win! The only sad about this story was that he was immortal in love with her after that drug induced one night stand. And nothing and no one could take this feeling from him, ever. Not even a professional therapist.

Nolan was a really nice man and a damn good therapist, but Chase was a damn bad client. Sometimes he even felt sorry for the man who tried so hard to fix him. He was so eager to help him but Chase couldn't let him. It was weird but to be honest, Chase knew from the first moment that the whole thing was doomed to fail. Okay, at the very beginning he had some hope. But when he started to make lying a habit during the second session, there was no way out for him anymore.

For a brief second he felt proud as he remembered the words of his boss. _"He would catch me any minute. He's that good!"_

_Chase_ had been able to do it and he would be able to lie to this man again and again, to deceive him.

Chase took his cigarettes from his jacket pocket and lit one. For a brief moment he thought of his old man, and it seemed as if the cigarette now tasted even a bit better.  
Chase felt good; he was not happy, not pleased or confident. What he was? He was calm.

Lost in thought and exhausted from training, he wandered home. His hand clutched a small round shaped pill-box, which he kept in his pocket. Fortunately, this time Nolan had still agreed with him that Valium would help. And it did, at least to the degree that Chase could do his job.

*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*[H]OUSE*

_Hey people, of course Chase wouldn't take a helping hand. He's like a young version of House and he has to suffer a long time before he can accept help._

_I hope you liked it. And I wanna thank everyone who read this story! _

_I'm not sure, but maybe this epilogue gave me an idea for a sequel. We'll see._


End file.
